Like Father like Daughter, Like Mother like Son
by Jeshin-The-Almighty
Summary: DN/IY Sequel to the fallen priestess... Mirra searches, out of tradition, to find the case L was currently working. What is 'Kira's Apprentice' and what does he have to do with Wammy's house? SEQUEL PEOPLE! NOT A REGULAR FAN FIC!
1. Tears of a five year old genius

Little Mirra sat alone in her bedroom; she was staying at Wammy's house now, since they found out about her abnormally high intelligence

_**Okay this is a sequel people, for those reading this the first time you must know, if you go back to my page there is a story called 'The Fallen Priestess And A Notebook That Kills' ok! Well that must be read first due to the fact that you might get confused otherwise! Don't bother about the other stories on there! They all kind of suck! **_

_**(Inner me)- HEY!!**_

_**Me- oh shut up you know they suck, that's why I hadn't written for ages, also why I thought the original story would suck too, and apparently it wasn't that bad -hugs all the people that reviewed it-**_

_**Okay well time for the story, Oh and Mirra is a genius like her dad guys! Just thought you might want to know, yes the name is kind of blah but its been in my head for years, I've always had Mirra as a default girls name XD anyway attempt the reading of the chapter below, and yes the chapters are going to be short like the last story mwhahahaaaaa! Hope it doesn't suk!**_

Little Mirra sat alone in her bedroom; she was staying at Wammy's house now, since they found out about her abnormally high intelligence. She was after all, her father's daughter. However due to the emphasis on alias's here they called her Mai

Her Parents had left, and no one would tell her when they were coming back, Her Mama was a powerful priestess and her Daddy was the best detective in the world, and no she wasn't dramatizing it, in fact, due to his alias's he was the worlds three best detectives. He was L, al though she knew she wasn't aloud to say that outside of Wammy's house. While Mama was different, she was told not to speak about her mothers abilities either, but there wasn't as big an emphasis on that, after all, who would believe a 5 year old saying her mother can purify demons and use the power of good to defeat the bad. It sounded like a bed time story anyway.

Speaking of bedtime stories, when she was a good girl, Mama would even tell her stories about when she used to fight evil demons with her friends, and how they did it all to get all the shards of the Shikon jewel, apparently it was very powerful, and a thousand times more valuable then a diamond, mostly since there was only one, and apparently it was inside her Mama's body! Mirra thought that part might have been made up though; she knew it wasn't all made up, after all, she saw her Mama practicing her bow once, and she made a huge hole in the ground.

Suddenly the door opened and light spilled into her room, Abby, one of the teachers and carers for the orphans poked her head through the door. "Mai? I thought you went to sleep hours ago?" she walked in and sat on the edge of Mirra's bed, Mirra then said " yes Abby, I was asleep, I awoke a moment ago simply because I was thirsty, may I get some water please?" Abby smiled, even though all the children here were gifted in some way, little Mai seemed to be the most well spoken, even though she was only five, she rarely stumbled over her words, and knew how to use them perfectly, she had spent a lot of time watching her father no doubt.

"Somehow I doubt that Mai, maybe if you wouldn't waste you water on tears …" Abby said wiping some from the Childs face "… you wouldn't get so thirsty?" Mai put her head down; Abby tried to consol the little girl and embraced her. Mai let the woman give her a hug, she wasn't crying for attention, but it didn't hurt. Abby ran her fingers through Mai's shaggy yet silky deep black hair and said "Its ok sweetie, I know you miss your parents, but don't worry, they'll be back soon." Mai sniffed and said "that's what people keep saying, yet no one will tell me where they have gone. They aren't dead are they?" the little child looked up at the woman, her eyes wide with slight fear and sadness, tears pouring with out relief.

Abby stared down at the child, showing uncharacteristic vulnerability, she figured even if she was Mai, L and Kagome's daughter and the Brightest person ever to walk into Wammy's house, she was still only a child, and she had a right to seek comfort, even if it was rare. "No child, they are alive and well, they are just….away, on business, their going after some bad guys again, you know how much they need to save the world, their kind of like superhero's!" Mai smiled "Superhero's are made up, Daddy and Mama are better than superhero's." Abby smiled, sometimes this little girl was hard to consol, and after all she was not like regular children.

"So the business they are away on, Is it Mama's kind or Daddy's kind?" Abby simply said "no comment." She knew this girl was trying to manipulate her to speaking now, and if she didn't break away from the conversation, Mai would most likely succeed, many people found her quite annoying because of these kinds of things, after all, when a student corrects a teacher its embarrassing, when the student is only 5, its downright humiliating, but… at least she made them work harder.

Mai smiled "so Mama's work then? Then why is Daddy gone? Oh he would have to protect her wouldn't he?" Abby frowned at the child "how did you …?" Mai interrupted "didn't, do now!" Abby grunted and put her hand to her head, see, annoying.

Abby left Mai's room soon after that and walked of to Rogers's office. Sending a few rebellious children back to their rooms on the way. She stepped lightly into his office, he saw her enter and smiled "Hello Abby, what's brings you here at this time of the night?" he frowned when she didn't smile back; she pulled a chair up to his desk and sat down. "We have to tell her something. I just found her crying alone in her bed, she's even starting to suspect their dead." Rogar nodded "Mai." Abby nodded. Rogar turned his head downwards "you would have figured by now she would stop worrying so much, she does this every time they have an out of town case." Abby frowned "give her a break she's only a baby" Rogar smiled "Aaah yes, she is isn't she? She does fool you so." Abby nodded "takes after her father." Rogar nodded "yes but she defiantly gets her fiery side from her mother." Abby chuckled

_**Did ya like it?! Did ya like it?! –patiently waits for reviews- oh and there is a time skip between this chapter and the next, in this one Mirra is five and in the next one she's twelve, mostly because I started writing it and made her to mature for a five year old XD anyway they haven't been gone years or nothing, they aren't bad parents or nothing! I SWEAR!**_

_**Oh and the only reason this chapter is here and I didn't just skip to the story was because I wrote it before I decided on ages and then I just couldn't part with it! –Cries- anyway here you go!**_

_(Said creepily)……Think of me when you dream……_

_**... Ok I'm gonna shut up now!**_


	2. Apprentice!

_**TIME JUMP!! Ok so heres the story in case you don't get it!**_

_**The last chapter just meant to show that here and there Kagome and L would go on out of town cases, So Mirra (even though they did look after her and stuff, they were good parents!) leant to look after herself and not rely on mummy and daddy. They haven't been gone years or nothing, they came back from the other random case and in this one, they just had to go to Japan to solve this one. Mirra and James are in Wammy's house in England.**_

_**Oh and there is a little Kagome/L action in this one just for you guys! LOLZ!**_

_**OMG I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in the other one! I own nothing! Not anything in this chapter! Nor anything in the last chapter! (and just to get technical nothing in future chapters!)**_

_**Okay on with the show! (goes crazy on sugar: SPLEEEEEEEE!!)**_

**_Oh and remember TIME JUMP! ITS BEEN A FEW YEARS!!_**

* * *

"So the notes say 'Kira's Apprentice'?" Kagome asked on the private plane ride to the scruffy man crouching beside her. L handed her the evidence they had so far, he would have preferred she stay out of harms way with their now twelve year old daughter and four year old son. But since this case had connections to the Kira case, she refused, no matter how much he pointed out that it would just be a copycat, all the killings we in one place, and it was a stabbing to the heart, not heart attacks. Kagome just shrugged him off. "If its soooooo boring then, we should get it done quickly!" she said and he replied "I never said it was an easy case Kagome, I merely said it would have little to do with The Kira case." Kagome tilted her head "you never say his name?" "Hmm?" "You've just…I know he was an evil murderer killer, and he lied to the world, tried to kill us and all that, but you don't even say his name, you might have to soon." L shrugged.

Kagome stared at him for a moment then shrugged herself. "Oh well, your sanity, you deal with it. Not like there is anything I can do to fix it now." L smiled and turned to her "Is Kagome calling me crazy?" Kagome smiled innocently "now why would I do that?" L smiled "2 possibility Kagome really doubts my sanity. 18 possibility Kagome simply wishes to change the subject. 30 possibility Kagome was simply bored and wished to joke. And a 50 possibility Kagome merely wanted to get my attention directed at her rather than this case." Kagome smirked "well someone is sure of himself! Now I don't want you to talk to me!" L smiled mischievously. Kagome knew that look all to well. She was suddenly thank full L had uninstalled all the camera's in this room, and that no ones else was in here. Especially so when he tackled her to the floor.

The pilot was concentrating extra hard on driving the plane when he suddenly heard laughing screams coming from the one and only Kagome, he tried not to laugh when he heard the words "what are you a bunny?!"

0o0o0o0 (after landing) 0oo0o0o00o

"The wounds seem to indicate homicide, also the room in which these people have been murdered show signs of struggle." Kagome nodded "well I doubted they all created a mass suicide at different times, however, this guy gets around quickly, and is great at wiping of fingerprints." L agreed "yes there is no indication of another person being present." Kagome finished for him "except of course for the whole room being turned upside down and the door locks broken." L smiled "of course."

Kagome and L looked through the camera at the people in Japan attempting to catch the Kira copycat; Kagome suddenly pointed out a figure in the crowd "hey look its Matsuda!" L smiled at Kagome's excitedness over seeing an old friend, even if he couldn't see her. She turned to L and said "you know what! You should mention that your pleased to have people you've worked with before on this case, say like it's rare to see someone twice for you or what ever!" L turned to her and said "that does not seem very professional Kagome. Also it wastes time when they could be finding a clue or indication of this copycat's identity."

An officer within this new task force walked over to the computer in which L communicated through. "L we're all here." L didn't answer for a second. The officer then spoke again "L? You still there?" after a few seconds and a very confused room, the screen finally spoke. "Yes my apologies, however it is pleasing to see that those involved to stop the Kira case are as interested in this one as I am" Matsuda beamed "Hi again L!" and just like old times, L didn't acknowledge him. Kagome sat smiling over winning the argument.

The screen spoke again "I severely doubt this case will be as difficult as the Kira case, after all it is simply a copycat, however, I took this case due to the fact that it is a truly evil crime, this person seems to idolize Kira, Kira was not to be idolized, he was simply a murderer. First I wish you to look for people who openly admit to being a supporter of Kira, especially recently." A bunch of people gasped one shouted "but that could be thousands!" L said again "well then start with those who live in Japan or anyone in Japan right now." There was some grumbling but they did as they were told

0o0o0o0o (Back At Wammy's House) 0o0o0o0o0o0o

A now twelve year old Mirra sat in her class, seemingly uninterested, but listening all the same. She started drawing pictures on the corner of her paper. The teacher called her name and she didn't respond "Mai! Hello anyone home!" Mirra looked up "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." The teacher nodded "I noticed, can you decipher this code?" Mirra looked at the numbers, it was simple, simply "I believe it says: The weather is simply unbearable, I wish for summer to return." The teacher nodded "correct. Now can any one…" Mirra zoned out again, she was usually better behaved so the teacher had let it slide, he knew about her being all alone, the other children were used to not having parents, and she was not. Although they did leave occasionally, she still knew them, and now she was old enough to worry about them. He figured she would be a little 'off' in her classes, but at least she wasn't falling behind.

After putting her little brother to bed and sneaking to the library. Mirra quietly searched on the computer for any clue on where her parents might be, since they still refused to tell her where they were going. They did that a lot, but Mirra usually knew before they got back. It was kind of tradition by now. She looked up strange phenomena for a while, giving up on that, she went to recent crimes. She found what she was looking for.

_The body of the body Hideki Saotome was found in an abandoned apartment in Tokyo. Officials believe Saotome was hiding out in that apartment due to being a major suspect in the Mia Kyonta murder. The cause of deaths seems to be stab wounds through the heart and there were signs of struggle. The body had multiple wounds all over his body, the media suspect this may be the result of "Kira's Apprentice" however officials refuse to say a word…_

'Kira's ….. Apprentice?' Mirra thought to herself, someone is trying to copy Kira? The guy Mama and Daddy caught when they met? This cant be good...

* * *

_**Mwhahahaaaaa Copycat Kira!!**_

_**Yes there is another person trying to be the god of the world or whatever, although they aren't killing with heart attacks, these criminals get to be stabbed!**_

_**This is the only way I could think of to get another story on, so it will have to do!**_

_**And yes! Short chapters again! But fast updating so shut up! Lolz! **_

* * *

_**-SweetJezz101- **_you're a douche!

_**-Me- **_since when do you say douche?

_**-SweetJezz101- **_since when do you type me saying douche?

_**-Me**_- Touché giant Banana woman!

_**-SweetJezz101**_- ………o.0


	3. Life At Wammy's

_**Mwhahahaaa I've given Mirra friends in this chapter! And her little brother makes an entrance! XD I don't own Inuyasha or death note purely fan made!**_

* * *

Mirra spent most of the night researching all the current information about 'Kira's Apprentice', that was until Katherine came in, she was also having trouble sleeping. Mirra quickly clicked the page on the computer off and switched to a game of online tic tac toe. "Mai? What 'r you doin'?" she asked Mirra replied "I was having trouble sleeping so I was distracting myself." Katherine came by and sat next to her. After a while of beating the computer, Katherine and Mirra grabbed a pen and paper and played against each other. "So I heard you parents left again." Mirra nodded, Katherine shook her head "that sucks, now you gotta look after the little one by yourself?" Mirra looked up at her and said "they will be back soon." Katherine held her hands up defensively "ok yeah they probably will! I was just saying that you must be annoyed!" Mirra shrugged her shoulders and said "he's good for me." Katherine smiled "yeah but I've seen the carers try to bathe him before, it was pretty funny."

Mirra sat by herself at lunch the next day, she didn't have all that many friends here, mostly because since everyone was competing for L's title, and now he had a daughter that has been already named most likely to succeed him, they were a little upset with her. She occasionally talked to certain people, such as Katherine, and Narelle, two people that didn't seem very interested in taking L's title. Also there was a new boy named Stepan that sat with them too, one of the few that wasn't scared by them. After all they were considered the 'freaks'.

Mirra picked at her chocolate silently, she had barely eaten any of her food and wasn't paying much attention to the sweets in front of her, which was unusual, and after all, she was her father's daughter. "Hey Mai?" she looked up from her food at Stepan. He continued with "where are you right now?" Mirra smiled "in that 'Cadbury world' the commercial talks about." He laughed; Narelle then said "yeah perfect spot for little Miss Sweet tooth!" Mirra smiled as they sat down with her. Katherine came up too and said "hey guys!" they all let a single hand flick into the air to create a half assed wave (one that I do frequently) she sat down and said "cheer up people, I'm here!" Narelle smiled and Stepan snickered. Mirra stared at the girl after she made that joke. "Aaah yes, Katherine has graced us with her presence, how will we ever repay the gods for this delight." Everyone stared at her now, she didn't make jokes like that often, and she was usually a bit more upbeat.

Realizing what she said Mirra looked up and said "I apologize, my mind is else ware." Narelle snickered "someone's time of the month is here." Everyone stared at her then. Katherine snickered, Stepan scrunched up his nose and said "I don't want to hear about that stuff!" while Mirra said "really? That would explain the mark on the back of your pants." Narelle (to shocked to think clearly) looked at her but and said "Oh my god! Where!" she then turned back to see Mirra smiling while plopping a sweet into her mouth. Narelle glared at her teasingly "some times I hate you!" Mirra's smile deepened and she took another sweet.

Suddenly the group heard a lot of noise coming from across the eating areas; they turned to see it was where the younger ones tended to sit. A big group had formed a circle and something was defiantly happening there. Mirra and her friends were curious so they walked over to see what all the commotion was about. But before they got there, they knew what was wrong.

"Little baby!"

"Go home to Mommy!"

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

"You don't belong here Jai!"

Mirra pushed threw the crowd and her friend followed. Un till she caught sight of the person she was looking for, her little brother James, those who weren't related to him only knew him as Jai. He was on the floor crying as the other boys his age were yelling at him, by the way he was on the floor, he obviously been pushed or even struck.

"Jai!" she yelled to get his attention. Everyone stared at her now; it was well know that she had her mother's fiery temper when people hurt Mirra or those she cared about. "Rayne! Get away from him now or I swear I will do things I prefer my brother not to hear the names of." Everyone backed up, even Rayne who was the ringleader. James crawled and stumbled over to her. She picked him into her arms and said "if anyone wishes to say anything more to Jai, I will be your messenger, and I am NOT in a good mood!" Jai cried on her shoulder as she held him up, trying not to let them see how heavy he was getting for her. She took off quickly to the dormitories and settled little James down in the common room.

"I'm Sorry, I'm not as strong as you nee-san!" Mirra smiled, they were in Japan recently and he was still used to calling her Nee-san. "What happened Jai-Chan?" she added the honorific to make him more comfortable, she usually left it out now. "They made fun of me, they called me stupid and said I don't belong at Wammy's house, Rayne pushed me over and started to kick sand in my face." Little James had tears in his eyes again.

Mirra's brows furrowed, she silently cursed the fact that they were so much younger than her and she couldn't hurt them. Narelle came and sat down next to Mirra and said "I told Rogar what happened, he said to say sorry to you and that he will make more carers work the playground from now on to help stop this stuff." Mirra nodded and said "Thank you." Narelle put her hand on James's shoulder and said "how you doing little guy?" he pulled out of his sisters arms and whipped the tears from his eyes. "H … hi! Narelle-san!" Narelle smiled as he got up and walked to the bathrooms to wash his face. When the little boy was out of earshot Narelle asked "san?" Mirra smiled "I don't think he's ever going to fully give up the honorifics, at least not when he's upset." Narelle nodded

"So why do you think they keep attacking him?" Katherine asked as she sat down with them as soon as she came into the room with Stepan who sat down also. Mirra looked up and said "I believe it may be because of our parents, none of the other children have parents and we do, I used to get it." Stepan's eyes widened "people used to push you over and stuff?" Mirra shook her head "no they were never that rough with me." He tilted his head and Katherine said "probably because little miss here, is a feisty little tucker." Mirra rolled her eyes at the nicknames. And Katherine continued "I remember seeing one kid come up to her and about to hit her…" Katherine turned back to Mirra then and said "You twisted their wrist didn't you?" Mirra smiled at the memory and said "Jai is much more pacifistic than I am, they consider him a target as he wont fight back very hard." Narelle muttered under her breath "a tiger is more pacifistic than you are." Stepan laughed hysterically and everyone else stared at him. Narelle tried to calm him as he started choking. "Was it really that funny?!" Mirra smiled these were the only people in the school brave enough to make fun of her, she found them rather amusing.

Mirra sat with James that night, alone in his room; she was listening to him read a story to her. He picked up how to read very quickly. Mirra didn't understand what people here were thinking, he wasn't stupid, in fact his intelligence was far beyond that of a four year old, he just wasn't as interested in solving cases and catching bad guys as everyone else. Just because he thought differently to them didn't make him stupid. She knew he was going to be the 'artsy' type when he was old enough, she had even gotten him a recorder to give to him on a special occasion, after all he preferred to make the world better by putting more good in the world than by taking bad things out. She admired him greatly for that. Though she would never tell him that, he was still her little brother after all, and they did fight, just rarely.

* * *

_**Now I know what you're thinking, James is a little cutie! XD! I'm going to get him as a painter or as a musician or something later.**_

_**OMG RANT TIME!: I spent so much time about to throw my computer at a wall trying to make a trailer to TFPAANTK (which I came up with out of boredom) but then I watched it and it SUX! I didn't have enough Kagome clips, it turned out really badly and I nearly screamed at the last lot of words because they were so stupid! Gaaaaaarrrr!**_

_**Okay end of rant! XD (just had to write it somewhere)**_

_**SweetJezz101- **_somewhere besides saying it over and over again on Msn?

_**Me- **_….uuuh yeah!

_**SweetJezz101**_- well at least you put it up for me to watch it! XD I feel loved!

_**Me**_- why? (In case you guys wanna watch it, it goes by the same name as the story on YouTube)

_**SweetJezz101- …**_oks well IM A COOKIE!

_**Me- **_NO IM THE COOKIE YOU'RE THE GIANT BANANA WOMAN!

_**-I tape Jezza to a chair until she complies-**_

_**SweetJezz101**_- DX

_**Me- **_XD


	4. Pretty Little Phone Call! XD!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note, hey guys, you know maybe something went wrong but I barely got any reviews last chapter, I was all sad, nearly forgot to put this up before I went of to my grandparents house (yes I have family mwhahahaaa)**_

_**Please review before I come back! –gives puppy dog eyes- **_

* * *

"so on the notes, printed off a computer, with the only prints on them being the victims, it says the names of the victims crime and is signed by 'Kira's Apprentice'? Kagome said while rummaging through things, L nodded and pulled his thumb to his mouth in a thinking motion.

Kagome looked at the time, it was about nine o'clock back in England. Kagome pulled out her phone and said "im going to check up on the Wammy's house. L smiled and said "I do believe they are in capable hands Kagome." Kagome poked her tongue at him. He knew that she merely missed her children, understandable, he missed them dearly as well, he was just trying to ignore that feeling.

Kagome spoke with Rogar for a moment until Mirra was called into his office for a phone call, before Mirra could speak she suddenly heard:

"Mai!"

"Hello Mama"

"Hows everything going at Wammy's"

"If I see the children bullying Jai again I will most likely get suspended for attacking other students"

Kagome frowned

"He's being bullyed? How come?"

"Not only are Jai and myself the only two children here, with parents, our father is the man they admire most, and we are taking away their dream of succeeding them."

"They aren't hurting you too are they"

"No, not for years, not since I broke that boys clavicle"

"Poor Jai, you looking out for him?"

"Of coarse."

"Is he there?"

"He's asleep, does Mama wish for me to wake him?"

Kagome smiled after a second

"No that's okay…you sounded so much like your father just then"

"Most people get annoyed when I do that, you just laugh at me."

"I'm your mother I'm allowed to!"

"Yes I am aware of that, its just strange."

"… I miss you guys so much"

"I miss you to Mama, and I am certain Jai misses you as well."

"Yeah…"

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"What case are you working on?"

"Don't worry about that sweety, we'll be home soon."

"Because I did a search, Kira has an apprentice?"

Kagome muttered curses under her breath so as not to have her young daughter hear it

(grumbling) "you know that can be really annoying!"

"So that IS the case you are on. I read that people are getting stabbed through the heart and He's leaving a note which tells us of the victims crimes."

"You know im not pleased with this, I would prefer you not to get involved"

"And I would prefer you and Dad to come back home, we don't always get what we want."

"Mai! That is very disrespectful, you know we have to get these cases done, and im your mother so im your boss, just leave this one alone okay!"

"Yes Mama, I apologize"

"No im sorry, I know your just upset about Jai and that we're not there with you, believe me im upset too, I just…I don't want you investigating this, you have helped your father in some of his cases I know, but.. this one is just too dangerous, why do you think we left you both there in the first place, don't go looking for trouble Mirra. With our luck you'll find it"

"I'll try but as many people say, im as stubborn as you are. Would you have let this go?"

"...I suppose not, but still, if you don't your going to get into big trouble "

"Yes Mama"

"Ok then, well good night sweetie, try and actually get some sleep tonight"

"I'll try"

"'Night!"

"Good Night Mama."

"click"

"click"

Mirra gave the phone back to Rogar who said "feeling any better now" Mirra shook her head "why would a simple phone call help, they are still thousands of miles away. If they would come back and look after their son who is getting attacked in the school yards, then I would feel better." Rogar nodded, even though he did see a smile when she found out her mother had called, she was very Mature for her age, but she was still just a child.

Mirra walked out of Rogers office after saying goodnight, it was time for lights out a while ago so she was supposed to be headed to her room, instead she snuck off to the library again to look at the case file on Kira, if this was a copycat, she might be able to find clues with what happened in the original case. Now that her mother had forbidden her to look into this case, she would have to be more careful when searching for clues. They were right, she was just a stubborn as her mother.

Mirra walked quietly towards the case files, they had been organized so that the more "violent" and "evil" cases were beyond the reach of the youngest ones. Also during the day there was a keeper of the files and only let you look at cases that you were specified to look at. However this was night, the library was closed, but once again the keeper forgot to lock it, Kagome made her way to the room and searched for the Kira case. it was rather high up, Mirra had to stand on a box, but to her dismay, when she reached for it, it wasn't there. "what the.." she muttered to herself

"Mai?!" Mirra turned so suddenly she fell of the box. When she landed she winced and then turned her head to see who scared her so much "Oh sorry Mai! Are you okay?!" Mirra shook her head "Narelle? You frightened me" Narelle raised her eyebrows and helped her friend up "you get scared?" Mirra rubbed her lower back and said "when someone jumps out of nowhere behind me I do." Narelle then said "what are you doing here anyway?" Mirra thought quickly "I couldn't sleep so I thought I would look at some of my parents old cases, I spend so much time awake, might as well use it my advantage and study." Narelle questioned her with her eyes, but the gave up and said "you really should get them out during the day and take them to your room, otherwise you could mess up the books." Mirra smiled, Narelle was a prefect, so she automatically thought of the books, besides some times she was the keeper. "I know I apologize."

"Narelle, did you read the Kira case?" Narelle looked at the young genius as they walked down the halls "yeah a while back I did, why?" Mirra shrugged "what did you think of Yagami?" Narelle frowned "whats that supposed to mean? He was the bad guy. Simple, that's why we are all being trained for, to fight the bad guys" Mirra looked at the floor and said "is that all? I meant what did you think of the person, not the criminal." Narelle asked "you mean his dad?" Mirra shook her head and Narelle continued "well, Light, as they called him, well to be honest, his idea seemed to be good, but he was an idiot." Mirra raised her eyebrow and smiled in amusement "how so? It was said he could have succeeded L if he wasn't a killer." Narelle smiled "well he wanted to get rid of all the evil right? Well, that's impossible, think of the ying yang theory, good and evil have to coexist together, also if you think farther into it, the universe proved that he was the bad guy anyway, Karma and Ying yang go hand in hand, now L and Kira fought against each other, but in the end, Kira was killed and L got married and had kids, I think that was the universes way of rewarding him. L did good and became happy, Kira did bad and became dead, simple." Mirra laughed at the last word "yes that was a long explanation of simple!" Narelle playfully hit her on the shoulder

* * *

_**Okay was it alright? Am I leaving suspense? Since this entire case is getting pulled out of my arse, at least the last one I had the show to go by! That was until I mutilated it beyond repair lolz!**_

* * *

_**Jezza- -slaps-**_

_**Me- **_Ow! That hurt!

_**Jezza- **_make more chapters! Why isn't the case there!

_**Me**_- lolz not sure yet!

_**Jezza- …. **_You need to think of a storyline before you make one!

_**Me- -grins innocently-**_


	5. L13633 is where?

_**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or death note, sorry about the slow updating the last few days, I've been dealing with bunches of stuff, and I've just been busy, but yeah 'hopefully' it should calm down now so here's a chapter, one to make you go Huh?**_

* * *

Mirra walked to the library as soon as it opened. She walked straight to the keeper and said "May I be informed when Case study L/1363-3 comes back?" The keeper Nodded and proceeded to make a note on her computer.

Mirra started to walk off then when the old woman said "uuh Mai? It hasn't been checked out, do you want it now?" Mirra spun her heels around and raised her eyebrow. "…..yes please?" The keeper nodded and went through the files, Mirra watched her look through the exact same place Mirra was looking through last night, and she pulled out a rather large file. "Here you go Mai" she handed it to her and looked rather confused at the young girl's fascination at where she was standing earlier.

Mirra asked the keeper "did someone have it last night, and simply brought it back early?" The keeper frowned and shook her head "hasn't been checked out in a week." frowned and walked away with the Kira case file, the same one she couldn't find last night.

Mirra took the file immediately to her room; she passed Narelle on her way back who said "hey class is in a minute!" Mirra simply said as she was walking back "I feel ill, call in sick for me?" Narelle frowned "you were fine last night?" Mirra stopped and looked at the girl. "I was depressed last night so after we parted I consumed a ridiculous amount of sugar, I should be fine in a few hours" Narelle motioned to follow as they walked to Mirra's room for privacy.

"Okay what the hell, I don't believe you. Even if you drank a mug of molasses, you would probably just say yum!" Narelle said as soon as she closed the door. Mirra winced at the volume of her friend.

Mirra thought for a second and decided to say "I apologize, however I doubt I will think in class today, so there would be no point in going until I have solved the current riddle in my head." Narelle raised her eyebrow "a riddle you can't solve? What is it?" completely forgetting she was upset with her friend at the shock of Mirra being confused.

Mirra didn't smile but said "last night I was searching for a specific case last night, it was missing, so logically I considered the possibility that it had simply been checked out." Narelle nodded not understanding what was so confusing yet, Mirra held up the case she had in her hand then "The keeper explained that it wasn't checked out, she handed it straight to me, and from the very same place I checked last night. Now I am curious to as how this case got back before I did."

Narelle thought for a moment and said "maybe someone just did the same thing you did? Al though it's pretty strange that it was the same case file, which one was it?" Mirra handed her the file and said "the Kira case." Narelle smiled and said "that makes sense, someone obviously wanted to read up on the great L's hardest case, probably for reference, maybe they were even trying to get a heads up on the rest of their class, it's pretty common."

Mirra nodded "yes but that still does not sit right with me. I wish to take a look through these records simply to sate my own curiosity." Narelle tilted her head "you're being extra suspicious today aren't you? Why can't it be the simple and most logical answer?" Mirra shrugged "I guess I'm worried about my parents and I wish to redirect my thoughts onto some thing else."

Narelle closed her eyes and shook her head "you're lucky I'm such an awesome friend, okay I'll call in sick for you, but don't expect it again. And don't try lying again, I see right through you missy!" Mirra smiled "thank you Narelle." Narelle walked out and said "you owe me one!" as she shut the door.

Mirra went through the entire file while everyone else was in class. She figured she could make it up within a minute next time so she didn't care. She had read this case before so she basically knew it hadn't been changed, but something still felt iffy about it. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"There is a rap tap tapping upon your chamber door!" Mirra didn't even look up "come in Katherine" Katherine came in smiling and said "hey!" Mirra smiled and said "the raven?" Katherine smiled and said "it was in my head. So anyway how come you weren't in class" Mirra simply said "I'm sick." Katherine raises her eyebrows and said "yeah you defiantly look sick."

Mirra rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. "Is it not possible that I simply didn't not 'feel' like classes today? I wished to do my own studying." Katherine looked confused for a second "so you take the day off and….study? My god you're more boring than I thought!"

Mirra smiled "I am not as rebellious as you Katherine" Katherine scoffed "I'm not rebellious! I just don't believe that everything they teach us is the epitome of perfection! I mean people can be wrong! Become a detective isn't my goal in life, so sue me!" Mirra smiled "then what is your goal in life prey tell Katherine?" Katherine smiled and said "I dunno yet, for god sakes I'm twelve, I don't need to have a life plan set yet! Just because it's normal here doesn't mean it necessary! And what do you want to be when you grow up huh?"

Mirra shrugged "I have basically been named L's successor, so I guess that's it, I do enjoy solving puzzles." Katherine sighed loudly and dramatically "you have free will you know!" Mirra laughed quietly.

Katherine sat down and looked over the case Mirra was reading. "0o0o0o Kira case, wasn't that the big one?" Mirra nodded "Has you read it yet?" Katherine said "yeah like last week, took me forever, my god they did a lot in it!" Mirra smiled "yes they did, what did you think of it?" Katherine sat perplexed for a second "think of what, the methods? The criminal?" Mirra shook her head "the case in general?"

Katherine shrugged "I guess I thought it was weird, I mean Shinigami? What the hell? They sound so creepy, glad they all disappeared huh!" Mirra smiled and said "they can look at us through a hole in their world, and might not like you being so upset with them, so I wouldn't say that if I were you." Katherine looked around scared and then looked at the ceiling and said "uuuh sorry! I love you guys! Don't kill me! I'll give you apples! Take them all!" Mirra chuckled again.

* * *

_**So how was it?! Thought I might bring in Ryuk's apples even if he isn't there lolz**_

_**Now I just have to say, Jezza stop with that whip! I updated okay!**_

_**Jezza- hehehehe –cracks whip-**_

_**Me- aaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh! –Runs away-**_

* * *

_**p.s. please review! Otherwise I doubt the chapter and have trouble writing more because I'm sad. –Bawls-**_


	6. Cracked Skull

"so did the test's come back yet

_**Disclaimer: in most likely hood you will know the person before the name is said at the end but f not…it's at the end XD oh I don't Own Inuyasha or death note**_

_**Hmm I should go shopping today…. Anyway chapter below enjoy! ….-ness!**_

"So did the test's come back yet?" Kagome asked as she handed L a slice of cake and sat down. L nodded and said "yes, and it seems as if the culprit left no fingerprints yet again." Kagome sighed "what's up with this guy!" L nodded and said "yes, in fact it seems as if he knows too much about leaving no traces then he intended to let on." Kagome tilted her head and said "you lost me." L smiled "it is highly likely that Kira's apprentice has knowledge and most likely experience with crime scenes, and what gives a culprit away." Kagome blinked for a second then said "… -gasp- ooooh! I get it!" L smiled and turned to the microphone. "I have a request to make." He said into the microphone, taking the attention of all the police officers.

Matsuda rubbed his neck and sighed "at least last time we worked with L we got cushier rooms" he mumbled to himself another officer came up to him and said "Chief Matsuda." Matsuda turned to him and said "mmm?" (yes I gave Matsuda a promotion or two XD) the officer said "so if L's still asking for names of people, does that mean he hasn't even narrowed it down? Why do we even need him, he hasn't been of any use at all, for all we know he could be the apprentice!" Matsuda laughed suddenly and turned to him "Some how I doubt that, L hated Kira down to his core, he couldn't kill in the name of Kira" he then mumbled to himself "maybe in the name of sugar.." the officer didn't quite hear him and said "huh?" Matsuda smiled and waved it off "never mind, oh and you didn't notice, L did narrow it down." The officer frowned in confusion so Matsuda continued "Well first he asked for the names of those who openly admitted to being Kira, now he's asking for those who have had CSI experience, and he has a point, this seemed to cleaned up, the culprit is probably an ex cop." The officer said "HUH?! Why would a police officer kill so mercilessly?" Matsuda smiled "obviously he liked Kira; I mean Kira did bring crime rate down so it makes sense." The officer stood dumbfounded.

"This case is bringing up a lot of memories" Matsuda randomly said. The officer frowned and said "what do you mean sir?" Matsuda turned to him and said "oh didn't I tell you? I was in the taskforce against Kira, even quit my job to catch him, but when we did I got it back so it's ok" the officer stood wide eyed "you quit your job to catch Kira?" Matsuda grinned "yeah, there was only like five of us who stuck it out for the long run, well us and L." the officer thought for a minute "does that mean you met L?" Matsuda smiled and didn't answer. He was suddenly remembering all the people on the task force. "hmmmm, I know L is fine, he's on the case, I've seen the other cops around here and there, haven't seen Kagome since she got out of hospital, she said she probably wouldn't see us again. Wonder what she's up to…"

Kagome was staring at the screen for a while now "wow, Matsuda isn't an air head anymore, guess he grew up huh? Aaww but he was so cute." L smiled at her and said "Maturity is vital for a police officer." Kagome playfully hit him on the shoulder "they say that about detectives too. You're the best one and you're like a kid!" L smiled as he plopped another sweet into his mouth. Kagome just stood up suddenly and said "seeeeee!" "Kagome?" "What?" "You dropped Cake on yourself." "……"

0o0oooo0oo0o0o

Since the apprentice case came up, Mirra had been curios of everyone's thoughts on the original case. She had been talking to random people about it, the caretakers, and her friends even a few of the teachers. She had decided they all admired L to much to be on Kira's side, everyone was against him, she didn't mention the apprentice, and after all, she wasn't supposed to know anyway. She had no class at the moment, due to one of the oldest caretakers, she tripped on the stairs and was taken to hospital, her main job was to look after the musical equipment, Mirra didn't take music, and it was an elective she wasn't interested in so she had hardly met the woman. She still felt sorry for her though, after all, it sounded rather painful the way she fell, she cracked her skull, and at her age, it didn't seem like she would ever get back to normal.

Those who knew her were sad; those who didn't were guilty that they weren't sad or just indifferent. "Hey Mai!" Mirra turned to see Katherine running up the halls. Mirra stopped and waited for her. "Yes Katherine?" she caught up to her and then bent over puffing. "Uh …h... hi!" she breathed out. Mirra smiled "you might want to start exercising regularly; your fitness level is dropping rapidly." Katherine stood up quickly "are you saying I'm fat?!" Mirra smiled "quite the contrary, fitness has very little to do with weight. An anorexic girl weighing 25 kilograms may be thin, but that doesn't mean she can run a marathon, the opposite is true as well, those who are of a larger weight can have a very high fitness level." (A/N: this is really true; I've always been tiny, cant run to the end of the street with out having to rest lolz I need to spend more time exercising instead of computer nerding lolz) Katherine stared at for a second, and then said "Mai?" "Yes?" "Shut up!"

Mirra and Katherine walked down the halls together. Mirra had been smiling for a moment but it was gone now, she was in thought "hey Mai?" "Mmm?" Mirra replied. Katherine continued "I heard we were getting a new teacher for computer hacking." Mirra smiled "I still find it amusing that they are teaching children how to hack into government information" Katherine giggled. "Well you got a point there, but yeah apparently this guy is like a total expert, wanna go ask Watari about it?" Mirra didn't look at her "Watari isn't here, he's with my parents, and you know that, did you mean Rogar?" Katherine frowned "I thought he was gonna retire?" Mirra smiled "so did we, he's pretty stubborn at times." Katherine stared ahead of her for a second "so you wanna go ask Rogar? Oh and did you hear about Mrs. Clarke?" Mirra replied "if you wish, and yes I heard about the accident, she fell on the stairs to the Storage room, must have been taking something down there." Katherine nodded "must have been, maybe a tuba or something, though why anyone would walk around with a tuba is beyond me." Mirra smiled "shall we go?" Mirra stopped and said. Katherine then looked at her surroundings. "Oh yeah this isn't the way to Rogar's office." Mirra smiled and they headed to speak with Rogar.

Aaah Mai! Katherine! What brings you here?" Rogar said behind his desk motioning for them to entire. Katherine smiled and Mirra simply said "Greetings Rogar, we wish to offer you condolences, I heard you were a friend Mrs. Clarke, how is she?" Rogar nodded gravely "doesn't look good, strange, she never once fell before, but the doctors are taking good care of her." Mirra nodded sympathetically. Katherine then smiled and said "also is it true about the new teacher?" Rogar chuckled "that seems more like you Katherine, always straight to the good news." He smiled at Mirra who smiled back. Rogar said "yes in fact there will be. You've met him Mirra" Mirra's eyes went wide "I have?! Who?" he smiled and said "he used to be a student here." Katherine looked confused and said "he did? Then why isn't he a fancy detective dude?" Mirra thought for a second then rolled her eyes at herself "Oh computer hacking I see. A male who used to be a student here, didn't become a detective or something similar, good with computers, wonder why I didn't think of him sooner." Rogar smiled "Aaah so you do remember Matt."

_**Yes it's Matt! OMG Matt is awesome! Had to bring him in at some point, I doubt he will be a main character but…come on…its Matt! YAY!**_

_**Oh and please review or I will get sad and not write anymore and then Jezza will whip me! –Cowers-stop it!**_

_**Reviews are my world!**_


	7. Another Chapter dedicated to Matt XD

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Yay for Matt! This chapter is basically about Matt's entrance so lots of Matt'y goodness! XD Oh and I don't Own Inuyasha or death note, even though there isn't all that much Inuyasha left in this one lolz**_

* * *

Mirra smiled when their new teacher came inside. Wearing his classic goggle glasses, a slight bulge in his pocket to signify a packet of cigarettes, any one who knew him would laugh at his quirks. Kagome had spent years to get him to quit smoking, a few months after she finally did she caught him in the laundry playing his DS with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, after that she gave up. He walked in, head down staring at his handheld game as he mashed some buttons, not looking up at the students waiting patiently by their personal computers. (Did we mention Watari was rich?) Matt pressed a few buttons and then set his game aside 'Probably saving it or something' Mirra thought to herself. He turned around and smiled widely at the class, Mirra rolled her eyes when she heard some slight swooning from some of the girls in the back.

_Mirra and Rogar smiled when they noticed the confused look on Katherine's face. That was until Mirra said "the Matt from the Kira case, and he helped on the Manga killer case a few years back." Katherine's eyes widened "oh that Matt, so he's going to teach us computer hacking?" Rogar nodded. Mirra smiled and said "he got a lesson plan, or is he just going to hand us books and play his DS or ps3 or something all day?" Rogar chuckled "I hope not, he does have a plan to go by, I just hope he reads it, but due to the kids here wishing to become L, they would probably go out of their way to learn." Mirra shrugged._

'Guess that didn't work as well as we hoped.' Mirra thought to herself.

"Hey kids, I'm your new comp' teach'. My most common name is Matt so you can call me that. As always can't tell you my real name, this being Wammy's and all." He sat down on his desk ignoring the chair. Matt started asking questions to the class, things like "what have you been learning so far?" well at least he was until he found Larry, a notorious gamer. Matt started to ignore the rest of the class and speak fluent nerd to the young boy. Mirra was drifting in an out. Eventually she decided to speak up.

"What kind of MMO" Matt asked Larry, but before he could answer they were interrupted "Matt! I believe Rogar forgot to tell you something." Matt looked up and said "Little Mai! What are you doing in here! Well that probably what you meant hey!" Mirra smiled at his excitedness. "So is the rest of the motley crew in Wammy's now baby face?" Mirra chuckled at the nickname he had called her since birth, even though they didn't see each other very often, he became her self proclaimed God father, and demanded for years that she call him 'Uncle Matt'. Mirra wasn't to upset about that, after all, he was nice to her, and liked to make jokes on everyone, particularly her mother. Who he had a surprisingly better relationship with than her father, even if he was a successor.

"No I'm afraid not, their on an out of town case." Mirra said plainly as Matt strolled over to her. He smiled "jungle gym here with you?" Mirra smiled "not in this class, but yes he is at Wammy's." (A/N: Jungle gym is James's nickname…I'm not sure why I just wanted him to say Jungle gym for some reason… call me strange lol)

After much one sided catching up, Mirra managed to get Matt to focus on teaching, he already seemed bored with it, and spent the last half of the class playing his handheld. The entire class laughed when they heard him yelling at his game: "Damn it! Just die already! Ha you like that! Yeah that will kill ya! I'll just press that again and…there you go! Ha ha I won! Oh damn it there's another one!" He looked up to see the class laughing at him, even Mirra had her head down and her body was jerking slightly to indicate laughter.

The class finished at 3'30 that afternoon, now it was time to either study, go outside (if you had a pass and Carer to accompany you) or just hang out in the various recreation rooms. Mirra walked up to Matt who was playing his game waving goodbye to the students that past him, grinning ear to ear at the many girls asking him question after question, after all, he wasn't an idiot.

"So how was your first teaching experience Uncle Matt?" She said once she reached his desk. He smiled and put his game aside for the time being. "Who said it was my first experience?" Mirra smiled back. "So how is Uncle Mello? Have you spoken to him recently?" Matt shrugged "yeah last I said hi, he seemed fine, about a month ago, told him I was coming here, he was all freaked, after all, this place bugged me something cruel when we were kids." Mirra smiled again and took a chair to sit down on the other side of his desk to chat. Many of the 'Matt Fan club' was giving her the evil eye when they walked past.

"What was so irritating about Wammy's? I have an excuse for not liking it here; my parents keep leaving me here, like it's their babysitter or something." Matt laughed "your exaggerating, I'm sure they don't leave you too often." Mirra rolled her eyes in defeat and slight annoyance, but mostly amusement. "True, but its does become irritating when they leave, the children seem to think of it as an opening to pick on Jai." Matt frowned "people picking on jungle gym? You didn't break any bones did you; you were slightly violent as a child, on everyone but Jungle gym, which was kind of cute." Mirra blushed slightly at the knowledge; he was one of the few people able to call her cute. Mostly because he didn't mean it as a demeaning team, he treated her the way her mental capacity preferred people to.

They kept talking for about 15 minutes when suddenly the door opened. "Mai!? There you are! Katherine said you might be in here, Narelle was getting worried." Mirra widened her eyes at her friend's fast paced speech "oh thank you Stepan I forgot about our appointment." Matt blinked for a second until Mirra said "Oh Uncle Matt, this is a friend of mine, Stepan, and Stepan, This is Matt, he is teaching Computer hacking for as long as it can take him until he just stops showing up." Matt turned to her and said "Hey! ….well your probably right." He then waved to Stepan and said "hey mate! Sorry 'bout breaking up engagements and all that jazz, catching up and stuff, distract ya from the time." Mirra then said as Matt was picking his game back up. "Don't you have to do some work anyway, Lesson planning and such?" Matt waved her off and said "I'll do it tomorrow." "You have class tomorrow." "Well then it will give me something to do." "Like a lesson plan would?" "I forgot how much arguing with you makes you want to light up." Matt pulled out his cigarettes then as Mirra walked out with Stepan saying "No smoking in school grounds". She heard him shout out to her imitating teen smokers "You're going to tell?! Oh No I don't want to get expelled and end up working fast food!" Mirra walked out laughing.

* * *

_**Yay for Matt yet again! I've had my Matt fix! –Drools- **_

_**And out of boredom the other day I started drawing Mirra! XD once I get it finished and put it on deviant art I'll put a link on my profile for yaz, of coarse I'll probably mention it to ya or something lolz**_

Oh and please review or i will have Mirra throw Matt's DS at you!

* * *

_**Jezza- **_sports car!

_**Me- **_ring!

_**Everyone else**_- ……


	8. A seecret, they know a Seeecret!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note.**_

_**Okay I did's it, put the link on my profile to the picture of Mirra XD god I was having so much trouble with that! It wouldn't send from my mother's computer (the one with the scanner) to my computer (the one I'm writing on right now) so I had to use my bloody mp3 player and everything it wouldn't send in emails GAAAAR!**_

_**Oh well it there now! XD go see! XP**_

_**Oh yeah and there's a chapter underneath! –Dances-**_

* * *

"Oh my god! That's awesome!" Kagome shouted when she was reading a new text message from Rogar. L raised his eyebrows in amusement "I have a suspicion Kagome is pleased about something?" Kagome (ignoring his teasing) jumped down and sat next to him and showed him the message "Check it out! Matt's teaching at Wammy's now! Now that I didn't expect!" L tilted his head "yes it does seem rather out of character, however, in a sense it becomes logical." Kagome rolled her eyes "stop ruining my arguments will ya?" L chuckled.

"Why would I do that? Kagome looks rather endearing when she is irritated with me." Kagome frowned in amusement then playfully pushed him of the couch.

0o0o0o-A while later-0o0o0o0o0o

"So who was killed this week?" Kagome asked her L while she tried to brush her hair. L pulled over the documents to her and grabbed another sweet, not bothering with his own appearance.

"Haruko Karana just escaped from a prison in Kyoto. Stabbed through the heart. Same as always, who's this guy, Peter Gamiya, American born, apparently on the run from the police, after being involved in the Japanese Mafia in New York." Kagome looked through some more and then checked over some files.

"Does This Mafia guy have a nickname?" She asked L nodded "in all likely hood, however access to that information was restricted to me for some reason." Kagome rolled her eyes "some times cops are so territorial." L grunted in agreement and typed furiously on his computer "We will have it in a moment." Kagome smiled "is it just me or are you always breaking some law in the name of justice?" L shrugged and Kagome smiled.

0o0oo00oo0o-Wammy's house-0o0o0o0o0o

"Who was that?" Stepan asked as they walked down the halls. Mirra smiled "Matt used to go to school here, he was third in line for L's title, however he never tried to take it." Stepan tilted his head "well that's rare, so he wanted to teach others like himself or something?" Mirra shook her head and said "his biggest goal in life is to defeat alpha 152 20 times in a row on DOA4 or something." He raised his eyebrows "gamer, doesn't care about much else." Stepan nodded confused.

"Greetings Narelle, Greetings Katherine, I apologize for my forgetfulness." Mirra said with a smile as she walked into Narelle's bedroom with Stepan. Both looked up at her suddenly, "Mai, where were you?" Narelle said quickly. Mirra smiled and said "I was discussing the relevance of costumes on fictional superheroes." Katherine's amused smile suddenly changed to a confused eyebrow raise, the finally into a rolling of her eyes.

"So how does that work? Talking about superhero's costumes?" Narelle asked as she got up of the chair and walked to her wardrobe. Mirra and Stepan sat on empty spaces on the bed where Katherine was sitting and where Narelle used to be.

Mirra smiled "we were in a debate about secret identity's and such, and how even the villains have a habit of wearing costumes. I discussed how it was simply a marketing tool, used to expose curves such as low v necks on female characters. While Matt made a stand on the symbolism." Katherine laughed "yeah real baddies don't dress like that! Like your current obsession Mai, The biggest criminal in history, can you image Kira in tights!" a loud bang was heard in the closet and then laughing. Mirra smiled "are you okay Narelle?" in between giggles they heard "Kira….Tights! I... I'm okay" when she went into another bout of laughter. Stepan smiled "I'm glad someone's amused."

Mirra slowly turned to Katherine "my current obsession?" Katherine smiled and said "yeah you've been on about Kira a lot lately. And somehow I doubt it's because you're just reading it now." Mirra let her head fall "actually my parents are on a case that relates to the Kira case at the moment." Narelle came out of the closet (no pun intended) and threw Mirra an old book. "Here you go, and huh?" Katherine's brows furrowed in confusion. Stepan raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

Mirra kept her head down and said "some moron is trying to copy Kira, he's been named, the apprentice, or Kira's apprentice, depends which articles you look at." Everyone's eyes widened. Narelle started yelling "how the…what … who... when… how did no one in Wammy's know? You would have figured this would be big news!" Mirra smiled "Rogar is better at keeping secrets then he lets on, which in fact would prove his worth, however it must have been hushed, after all, if all the children here found out, can you imagine the riots and failing attempts to catch the culprit." Katherine cocked her head in disbelief "you don't think anyone here is qualified to catch him?" Mirra shook her head "doubtful, my parents have not caught him yet, and they have been on this case for a month at least." Narelle shook of her shock as she let the news sink in "So a level 2?" Mirra shook her head "I have researched this case, it's quite possible it could culminate up to a level 4." Katherine's eye widened "4! Wow that's rare! I mean like so you think it would get as hard as the original Kira, I mean like it's got another 6 levels to get to, but still." Mirra shook her head "I doubt it. Any one stupid enough to follow Kira can't be too smart."

Suddenly Stepan got up from his chair and spoke quickly about having to leave, his face red. Mirra raised an eyebrow as everyone else watched him leave. He did it occasionally so it wasn't a big deal.

Narelle stared at her now reclosed door. "Well that was random!" she shook of the shock again and said "so I guess that what that was for." She pointed to the book she had thrown earlier. The title read 'Copycats, behind the mind of a copycat killer'

Mirra nodded. Katherine asked "don't tell me you're trying to go after this guy too?" Mirra shrugged "it would be good research, and practice, and if I do catch the guy which is unlikely, well so much the better." Katherine raised an eyebrow and then left it.

"So you're going after a guy you don't expect to be able to catch? Yeah that makes sense." Narelle said shrugging as she kicked a random training bra from the floor under the bed. Katherine noticed her do this and said "you're such a pig! Pick up your stuff once in a while. And yeah Mai, answer her question. I second it." Mirra smiled "my lack of training and experience led me to this conclusion; however it is possible, if I were able to control the various authorities and such, like my father, however since I have been forbidden from researching it, it seems doubtful that I would get such back up." Narelle rolled her eyes "who bothered forbidding you from doing something!" Mirra slimed "my mother." Katherine laughed hysterically then. They both just stared at her and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

_**Yet another chapter and I know, how sad, no more Matt –cries- Aaah well, we all have to make sacrifices for the greater good of the story lolz**_

**_Oh and i had a random death note idea last night XD also on my profile there is a new story call eyebrows, its a one shot and has nothing to do with this story but...Matt? and Mello and Near! barely any L, but when they are kids! well except L. anyway i just thought you guys might thing its random, i did! hence why i wrote it!_**

_**Me- -grins maniacally for some reason- **_I know something you don't know!!

_**Jezza- **_…. You're adopted!

_**Me- **_…..No! It's about the story dammit!

_**Jezza**_- 0.o?

_**Me- **_….._** -Brings out the whip again-**_


	9. Tears for the distance

_**Okay I got a total of one review last chapter, one! Now I know its irritating when people do this but I want at least three reviews before I update again. It's got 16 alerts so it can't be that hard people! I don't care what's in the review it just lets me know you're reading it! Criticize me if you think it's not that good! (There is a difference between constructive criticism and flaming!) No reviews make me sad! **_

* * *

_**Oh and I do not own Inuyasha or death note! I think I'm going to start having Mirra do more crazy antics soon! XD otherwise we might forget how very young she is, I keep forgetting lolz oh and I'm sorry if I have trouble updating now, I'm writing another story called fluffy pigtails which I know is stupid, I should have finished this one first but, how often do you get an idea for a Misa/Sesshomaru pairing! XD**_

_**Ok I'm going to shut up now! Read the damned story! XD I loooove you all! …. Ok I'm gone!**_

* * *

Mirra was sent out of her next class room when she had 'randomly' as the teacher called it, thrown a pencil at another girls head from behind. The teacher was shocked after all the girl hadn't even looked at Mirra, and she never bothered to tell him why she did it.

Narelle was sitting along side her smiling, after all she knew why, the girls were all thinking of ways to get the new hot teachers attention. Mirra was getting frustrated, she often found those types of conversations irritating, and at that moment, she happened to be staring at her pencil.

Mirra didn't bother to write a letter on why she did it like he asked, she had seen many students be forced into that and him simply throw it away, so she didn't see the point. She pulled the book Narelle had lent her from her bag and started to read, it was slightly more interesting.

'Footsteps… hmmm people should be in class right now…doesn't sound very heavy, shouldn't be a teacher or a carer…maybe I should just look up and see who it is?' Mirra pulled her head from her book to see Stepan coming up the halls, a small yet obviously awkward box in his hands.

"Hey Mai? Why aren't you in class?" he said simply. Mirra smiled "apparently projectile writing devices are not appropriate for a place of learning, but then again, neither is gossip from a magazine in my opinion." He chuckled "you threw a pen at someone?" "Pencil" she corrected he rolled his eyes smiling.

"May I inquire as to why you are up and around also Stepan?" Mirra said quite formally, which was a way she teased him. He smiled and said "not much, thought you might want this though." He handed her the box he was holding. She frowned and peered inside the papers the box happened to be holding. "Its cult references?" she said in slight confusion. "Am I creating a cult? Well it would help financially." Stepan rolled his eyes "no I figured you're looking up on this whole Kira crap, well, people were worshiping him like a god, so I figured…cults! If he lasted long enough, probably would have gotten a church or something anyway." Mirra smiled "thank you Stepan, of all people I would have suspected you to be most likely to try and stop me, well after Narelle of coarse…. and every adult we know… I guess you're not so high up on the list then." Stepan soundlessly laughed and said "guess not, and besides, I'm not stupid enough to try and stop you doing something" he smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.

Suddenly more footsteps where heard, Mirra and Stepan turned to see Matt and one of the young carers walking down the halls laughing. Stepan raised one eyebrow while Mirra rolled her eyes 'that's the third one in an hour. Well Matt's stay might turn out to be quite drama filled.' Mirra thought to herself, she then turned to Stepan and said "Uncle Matt might cause I riot between the young women in the building, we may have an interesting show soon." Stepan shook his head in amusement and Mirra said "he has always been quite the ladies man, even if he is nearing his thirties." (Haven't done the math yet but that's about right.)

0o0o0o0o-away in Japan-0o0o0o0o0o

L ran through the hotel room him and his wife were staying at, he had gone as far as yelling for Kagome, with no answer he got worried and ran to find her.

L opened the bathroom door quickly, eyes wide in fear. They softened when he caught sight of her in the bathtub, eyes red and swollen, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hands lay open where her head had resided until he came bursting in. he walked calmly over to her, he sat quietly on the other side of the dry bath. She stared at him as calmly as possible as her bottom lip quivered, suddenly another wave of grief hit her and reached out for the man sitting in front of her.

L took her into his arms sweetly as she cried against his shoulder. He didn't bother asking why she was crying, he was fully aware, she always got like this if she was away from her children too long.

Once she had calmed down enough to breath normally she whimpered "this isn't fair, cant we do this from Wammy's or something?" L's hand trailed up and down her back to soothe her, she knew they needed to be in Japan, just as James and Mirra needed to be in England, she was just upset. She kept complaining for another half hour about the circumstances, L let her, it was her way of letting it out, 'ranting' as she called it, although it sometimes lead her to say very amusing comments.

Mirra and James got another phone call that night.

* * *

_**Poor Kagome, all sad, anyway I wouldn't be surprised if some of you got some idea's from the last chapter about what's going on but….oh well who cares I'm not elaborating! XD**_

_**Please review! Or Mirra will throw random objects from nearby her at your head!**_

_**Mirra-**_ _**-stares at a chair-**_

_**Me- **_that might be painful! X0


	10. Secret Phone Call o0

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or death note! I'm sorry if this is getting kind of filler'y but I'm drawing a blank on what to do! I have a big picture in mind, but I have no middle of the story DX oh and the next chapter has a little of Mirra acting younger, or well her age, I made her a little maturer then she should be but…..oh well! XD**_

_**Okay well enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Mirra pulled out an iPod and placed the earpieces into her head as she rolled her eyes at her teacher. Apparently one of the stars of the soap opera was getting stalked over the internet, Matt had taken that as his excuse for watching it in class, this way it was 'educational' for the students, after all he at least asked them about what was expected in the story lines, they were to predict. Mirra knew as did most of the class, he was just bored already and wanted to watch his soaps.

She read the book Narelle had given her. Katherine who sat beside her nudged her shoulder, "what are you doing? You have an excuse to slack off and you're still going to be all nerdy?" Mirra smiled "I'm not a fan of soap opera's." she saw Matt smile slightly, he could hear them but paid little attention.

Matt's cell phone went off again, it did that now and then, the students were already used to ignoring it, he rarely answered in class. However he looked over at the caller ID frowned and grabbed it. He flipped the phone open and said "be right back don't kill each other or you can clean it up with your tongues." He walked out answering the phone with "why you calling this phone dude?" after that he closed the door and they heard no more.

The students were intrigued for a moment but after a few seconds everyone was back watching TV. Mirra was frowning with her head tilted slightly. Katherine wrenched her gaze from the TV. to her friend, "what is it?" Mirra thought for a second. "He asked why they were calling that phone? He has another phone for more secretive calls, such as Mama and father." Katherine's eyes widened slightly, barely noticeable.

Mirra made her way to the door and looked through the blurry glass. Matt had moved so she opened the door and left.

"Hey what are you doing!?" yelled out one of the girls from the class. This caused the rest to look up at her. Katherine distracted the girl "oh calm down Nancy!" the girl got into a huff then to Katherine which allowed Mirra to slip out the door "It's not Nancy! It's Nancey!" Mirra nearly smiled as she heard the girl get very aggressive towards the smiling Katherine, 'must be more interesting to her then the soap opera' Mirra thought.

Mirra saw movement in one of the tiny half-meter alcoves along the hall. She cautiously walked up to it being as silent as possible until she could here Matt's voice.

"Yeah I heard….thought it was a rumor…..well duh! I mean come on man!...L's on the job, Baby face just as well have told me…..yeah they'll catch him….weren't you already on a case?...not the best idea but…oh well…..Kira's not back, didn't you see the way they killed them?...yeah all stabbings…..well if you bothered to look, none at the same time and all in the same region……who would want to do that?...uugh fine then…..now I need a smoke…no I got this damned class…yes I took the job, got nothing else to do!...well then come keep me company man, this place was more interesting when people used to hide when you got in the room…..yeah remember the time with the hat?" Matt started Laughing.

Mirra rose an eyebrow 'Sounds like Mello, he probably called about the apprentice, sounds like it' she deduced.

"Yeah okay Man well I got to go, can hear some banging and my kids might be killing each other, that might get me fired……alrighty then you do that….sweet dreams little man, think of supermodels covered in chocolate! Or I will!"

'Definitely Mello" Mirra thought rolling her eyes, it sounded like the interesting part of the conversation was over, she slowly made her way back to class before Matt got of the phone and saw her.

She quietly made her way to her seat as Katherine was poking her tongue at a obviously embarrassed Nancey Mirra was a little curious on what happened but didn't say anything, as Matt had just come back, she wanted him to think she had been there the whole time.

He simply sat back down at his desk and grabbed his DS. Nancey looked at Mirra and said "so where did you go? Ditching class just because you think the new teacher will spare you!" Matt put his DS aside and stared at Mirra with raised eyebrows. "Yes Mai, where did you go?" Katherine raised her arms at Mirra and said "hey I tried!" Mirra rolled her eyes and said "I was curious so I went looking for you, however you disappeared and I simply went to the bathroom instead."

Matt smirked "your getting good at lying! Should I be upset or proud" Mirra smiled "proud?" Matt chuckled "Mel says hi!" "I suspected" "really? Well then how did you come to that miraculous conclusion? Following me and hiding behind that pole while I try and have a private conversation get you a lot of info?" "So you saw me then?" "Your good baby face, but I've been at this since before I was changing your diapers" "well isn't that a memory I'm glad I don't have" Matt laughed

* * *

_**0o0o0o now what was Matt calling about! ….I'm not really sure! I just thought I would bring in the blonde XD well sort of any way, might have to bring Near up a bit soon, but I doubt he would come to Wammy's so I don't know how, or even if I'm going to do it, oh and as I've said, ideas are VERY welcome!**_

* * *

_**OMG I spent the day with my (older) sister, throwing magnets at the fridge and watching them stick! When people say were weird, they don't know how correct they are! Lol**_


	11. Spending time with little Bro'

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note.**_

_**And yes I haven't updated in ages, but I said I would update after the third review and I only got two. But then I got bored and update anyway…yes I always stick to my guns lolz**_

_**Little bit of Jai in this chap! Actually quite a bit lol little bit of Kagome and L….very little, don't worry I haven't forgotten them, they just aren't as important as I thought they were going to be. I'll have to bring them in more later or something anyway enjoys the chapter! XD**_

* * *

After the class was over a pa announcement called Mia and Jai to the front office. She met up with him on the way there and they ended up racing to the office. Mirra got to the door first and yelled "I win! Now you must be my slave!" he laughed at her and walked right by her ignoring the last statement.

"Mai! Jai! Perfect timing!" Mirra rolled her eyes "you called us!" Rogar laughed "yes and you came, that is a miracle in itself!" James giggled and Mirra smiled, she seemed to be feeling better today as Rogar noticed.

"So not to be rude, but was there a reason why we are here or did you just miss us?" Mirra said in a slightly mocking tone to Rogar, who she respected greatly, but had known him for the majority of her life and some affectionate teasing was expected. Rogar smiled "Aaah yes, your parents are on the phone, and you know we cannot connect it to another around the school so here" he held out the phone from the table to the children. James grinned excitedly and ran to the phone; Mirra smiled at her brother and let him go first. Rogar smiled at Mirra as James yanked the phone out of his hand and he said "would you like it on speaker children?" Mirra grinned; she replied "maybe in a minute, let him speak first." Rogar nodded and smiled warmly at the overly mature young girl.

Mirra sat down and smiled amusedly at her brother's excited'ness along with Rogar. She tuned him out for a while until she heard him say to Rogar "put it on speaker so they can talk to Mai too!" Rogar smiled and did as he was told but not before saying "Jai? Did you forget something?" James looked slightly confused "what did I forget?" he turned to Mirra who told him "you forgot to say please!" James turned back to Rogar and said "Oh yeah please! Thanks Nii-san" Mirra smiled as Rogar pressed the button.

"Is Mai there? Hi Rogar?" came the voice of the famous Kagome, Mirra smiled and said "Yes I'm here Mama and so is Rogar, you must already be aware of Jai however." Kagome laughed "is that what that high pitched mumbling was?" the whole room laughed then except little Jai who pouted. "How are you Mama, is father ok, how is the case? Have you got any leads?" they heard sighing over the speaker which then said "were fine, you don't need to worry about the case though, how many times must I plead with for this? I would have hoped you would forget with the distraction of Matt teaching now." Mirra smiled "that has been entertaining to say the least! His first day he got into a heated discussion about what final fantasy game was better with a student." Laughter's all around now. (My favs are X and X2 XD!!)

After the children had left, the phone in Rogar's office rang again, he answered, as soon as he realized who it was he said "do you want me to bring them back in?" on the other line sat an older man who replied "_No Rogar, I wish to speak with you_." Rogar asked "what is it Quillish?" Watari said "_L suspects the Apprentice to have unusual access to the Kira case, such as either a police officer or someone from Wammy's, it is not unheard of for one of our own to commit murders_." Rogar nodded "yes I remember B; however I sincerely doubt anyone from here would go as far as to copy Kira, and even so I will send you the information about graduates and anyone who might be residing in Japan." "_Thank you Rogar, L doubts this also, he suspects it to be someone from the original Kira taskforce before it had reduced_." "Yes that does seem more likely but we all know he likes to be thorough." "_yes, he never misses a clue due to misconceptions_" "ok then you should have the files within the hour" "_thank you_" "good bye Quillish" "_good bye Rogar_" "click" "_click_"

* * *

Kagome turned to L and said "maybe they should get the old case file off limits for a while just in case?" L shook his head, "Such an action would be unnecessary and prove nothing, Not only are the children at Wammy's unable to be in Japan at the moment, They are not aware of our actions, I suggest perhaps a detailed list of who has taken the case for the last three months or so" Kagome nodded and called up Watari.

L didn't listen to the conversation; he simply stared out the window and muttered "untraceable… I disagree, apprentice."

* * *

Mirra sat on the grass with James as the sun shone down on them, they were going over his class schedule, and she was helping him pick his classes. "Well you need your maths and English, but you can probably take…those ones" Mirra said circling a couple of classes. He then said "what about elec…electivity?" Mirra giggled "Elective, I think you should probably take music and art, that way the painting will help dexterity in your hand and help with writing for English, and Music and math's have always been know to compliment each other, plus I think they will be fun for you!" She smiled down at him as he thought to himself "think I could be a famous painter man or a rock star?! That sounds fun! Yeah music and art!" Mirra laughed as they went over some of his other classes.

"Nii-san?" he asked "Yes Jai?" she asked calmly while staring at the sky, the work was done and now they were relaxing with some cloud watching. "How come Mummy and Daddy have to be away?" Mirra sighed. "Mama and Daddy are protecting people, they are like….superheroes." she remembered the theory she clung to at his age and tried to instill it to him. "Superhero's do they beat up the bad guys?" Mirra smiled "better, they outwit them; you see, in real life, villains are different, they are called criminals, and they don't have all those powers or genetic disorders. So they keep out of danger by hiding from the police, Daddy is the person they bring in, when they cant find the criminals, because daddy looks at what they have done so far and is able to tell what they are going to do next, he predicts people, Mama has the extra knowledge of bad guys that he doesn't and she can infiltrate their mind, she's a good actress and she manipulates well." James looked up at her in slight confusion. Mirra smiled "Manipulate means to get some one to do something and infiltrate means to sneak in." James understood now and said "so that's why we do what mummy says to?" Mirra laughed "yeah that too"

Before they noticed a presence sneaking up on them, Narelle plopped herself next to Mirra and waved at James. "Hey little guy, woo, I'm tired, stupid prefect work!" Narelle started ranting and Mirra smiled "is Narelle distressed?" Narelle just glared at her "I now know why you passed up on being a prefect, but why did you have to tell me it wouldn't be this hard!" Mirra smiled, suddenly James said "Nii-san Manipulated Narelle! That way Nii-san wouldn't have to do the stupid prefect'y work!" Mirra laughed as Narelle rolled her eyes at the boy. "Probably" she said glaring at her friend. Mirra tried to stifle her laughter and said between giggles "I just taught him that word too, focus on his great memory, not my manipulation!"

* * *

_**See Mirra is a good big sister! And once again soz about the Uber late update but I was also a bit sick, and I wasn't allowed on the computer as much. Well anyway please PLEASE review! I get really sad when you don't, criticism is welcome just no flaming, also request for scenes (the one where Misa and Kagome fought in the first one was requested!) and anything like that I'm fine with, and will most likely do if it doesn't interfere with the story itself. Lolz.**_

_**Gryllzy needs her love! (Gryllzy is me)**_


	12. Suscpicions and cake!

_**Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha or death note.**_

_**yay i got three reviews! hence the update!**_ **_-Grins madly- anyway i have a bit more of L and Kags in this one, and a mini revelation! which doesn't really tell you anything... am i mean?_**

* * *

_**oh if you haven't read Death note another note, then slight spoiler warning****! a**__**cctually quite a bit of a spoiler, so ...yeah either stop reading or deal, or mabye skip that part once they mention B or something. anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

Mirra walked back to the library with Narelle; apparently she was on a break so Mirra offered to take her back to work. "What are you doing anyway Narelle?" Narelle rolled her eyes "their having a big spring cleaning of the cases books for some reason, they want to have all the information sorted and Rogar wants to go over it." Mirra shrugged "any cases in particular?" Narelle sighed and said "no just the general all of them, it's so annoying and he wants the last 4 months of it! I think I'm going to die!" Mirra frowned again and looked at the floor while she walked.

Narelle turned to her "oh no you don't!" Mirra looked up eyes wide "oh don't I what?" Narelle said "don't get all inspect'y on us! Otherwise you're going to have to go through it all yourself and it will just take longer! Especially since they don't want you helping!" Mirra frowned again "why?" Narelle sighed "maybe because you keep using violence and insulting words to solve a situation, one more thing and you're probably going to get confined to your room for a weekend or something, the only reason they haven't so far is because no one else can handle Jai!" Mirra smiled "fine I will leave it alone" Narelle suddenly dropped to her knees, clasped her hands together and yelled "Thank you god!" Mirra laughed.

They walked passed the cafeteria; Mirra didn't look inside, because she wasn't interested in the older teenagers making out on the benches. Suddenly Narelle yelled across the cafeteria "hey!" Mirra turned her head to see Katherine coming out of the bathroom and running to them, throwing her shoulder bag over her shoulder. She ran up to them and smiled, they walked farther so as to ignore the glaring from the hormonally driven teens.

Narelle grabbed Mirra arm and placed it in Katherine hand. "Your turn" she said with a smirk before running off. Katherine raised an eyebrow in slight confusion and Mirra smiled in amusement. "Did that mean something?" Katherine asked Mirra who shook her head and said "just your basic insult." Katherine then yelled out to the now not visible Narelle "OI!" Mirra smiled and said "the insult was to me." Katherine nodded and said "oooooh I get it!" she then yelled back down the halls "sorry!" Mirra started laughing.

"So what's going on with Narelle? She busy today or something?" Katherine asked calmly. Mirra replied as they sat on the cool grass. "Rogar wants to have all the cases and stuff reorganized or something." Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "Wonder why…" she trailed of, obviously not really caring. Mirra smiled, for a moment. "Oh, my, god!" she mutters.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-Japan-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Rogar's sorting it all out for us? We got all the info on all the past and present Wammy's graduates?" Kagome said calmly while looking at a few pieces of paper, munching on a chicken leg. L nodded and said "yes, also the dropouts, in all likely hood it seems to have been either one of them or someone from the original taskforce. While I may not have…." He stopped suddenly. Kagome frowned and said "what is it?" then she realized his plate was finished. "Lazy ass" she mutters as she walked back to the kitchen to get him another slice of cake.

L smiled and put his thoughts back on the case. "72 percent possibilities that the culprit is a Wammy's house reject." Kagome came back with a large slice of cake in her hand, saying "72? That's a lot, how come." He explained. "While the notes sent were a simple copy of what Kira pulled with those prison inmates, this apprentice has obviously tried to mock us. Not only with the messages, but with another simple trick." Kagome frowned as she sat down. "What trick?" "Another case, in fact before Kira, it was the hardest case I ever took on, involving and ex Wammy's student, B. He developed a technique using nails in the walls to create a locked door. However, the apprentice did not even attempt to hide that, as he simply left nails in the walls, while B hide them with Wara ningyo dolls."

Kagome blinked. "Oh wow, so obviously they come from Wammy's and read the file." L shook his head. "Since this case was mostly broken by Misora Naomi, the entire file was embedded into the mainframe of the FBI in Los Angelus. While Japanese police may have trouble getting that file, it is possible, especially since a few were ex FBI agents themselves." Kagome nodded. "So that's why the seventy percent thing, it's possible that it wasn't but, most likely that it was." He corrected "72 percent." She glared at him for a second, then simply said "oh just eat your damned cake!" He smiled and proceeded to obey her.

* * *

_**Yaaaaaaay another chapter! check it out mentioned B! and his little thingy! ... ok that souded better in my head...**_

_**Jezza-**_ finnaly ive been waiting a whole day!

_**Me-**_ Mirra! attack!

**_Mirra-_** meh, mabye later

_**Jezza-**____**-cackles-**_ i have the power!

_**Me-**_ ... _**-Brings out whip-**_ aah yes but i have the whip!

_**Jezza-**_ o.0 ... eep!


	13. This chapter can be called 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note**_

* * *

_**And omg I'm sorry, I got the third review head mark thingy and planned to update like that moment, but…must have gotten distracted by something, cause I forgot! Whoops! Lets blame Jezza shall we, probably her fault anyway, she probably said hi and derailed my train of thought! Bad Jezza! slaps hand**_

_**Oh and guess what?! Yay for Matt! And a bit of Mello! I think they might be slightly different from the series to this sequel, but think about it, threes lives changed like hella dramatically different to the series! No L deaths, they barely dealt with Kira, and I forced Mello and Near to work together in the last one! …oh yeah Near... I forgot about him! Maybe I might bring him in later.**_

_**Ok chapter! Have fun good night! I'm a gonna go sleepy by now! waves**_

* * *

Katherine stared wide eyed as Mirra suddenly got up and ran away. Katherine blinked "oooooooookay?" she said to herself.

Mirra sprinted through the halls, her legs started burning, she didn't run often, but she kept running. In fact she ran straight into someone coming out from behind a corner.

"What the hell? Mai" Mirra shook her head to re adjust and noticed that she had fallen on against, Stepan. "Oh sorry! She said getting up about to run again" however he grabbed her arm as she took of, which caused her to spin around and fall down again, this time next to her friend.

"You made me fall so your going to at least help me up! 'Kay!" Mirra looked up to se him sitting next to her rubbing his neck. He looked at her and simply said "ok…um what and why?" Mirra stood up, well started to, she looked down to see her jeans were torn along her shin and she had blood dribbling out. She sighed in frustration "why does it only hurt once I see it?" Stepan looked over and said "ooh that's looks nasty" Mirra growled in frustration "uuurgh this is just great!" he helps her up and says "come on lets go to the infirmary." Mirra shook her head and pushed off of him, only to fall after her leg gave out under her.

Mirra looked at her leg, pain evident on her face, "'Kay, worse then I thought!" Stepan shook his head and helped pick her up, he then let her lean on him and made her limp to the nurse.

While she got bandaged up, Stepan sat beside her and said "so what were you running for anyway?" Mirra shrugged "uuuh would you believe me if I said bathroom?" he smiled and shook his head. Mirra sighed and said "ok then, I was running of to talk to Matt, I need to hack into the skeleton file. I doubted he would help me, but I might have been able to sneak on to his system, after all he has the most advanced computer on like, the planet"

Stepan sat there calmly and said "skeleton file? What skeleton file?" Mirra smiled and motioned for him to come closer, she whispered in his ear "the apprentice case"

"Apprentice!" Mirra sighed in frustration again, 'stupid nurse' she thought as the woman from across the room ran over and said "you not getting mixed up in that are you Miss Mai!" Mirra looked at her and said "no we were just practicing out dramatic faces for real cases" the woman shook her head and said "ooh miss Mai promise me you wont try to become involved" Mirra smiled, Stepan sat confused 'why would this woman think Mai will listen to her?' he thought. Mirra said "fine we'll practice on uncle Mello's case; you know the one wear the kids end up on floatation devices in the stream with creepy notes? Kids our age actually and its not that far from here, would be easier to get really involved in that!" Stepan smiled as the woman started fretting, "she's kidding Maggie" Mirra smiled and said "you guys on first name basis?" the nurse (Maggie) patted Stepan on the shoulder and said "he helps me out here a lot"

0o0o0o0o0o-by the door-0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Matt watched as Mirra looked confusedly at the head nurse and ….her friend, he couldn't remember his name, looked embarrassed and annoyed.

Matt turned away and left, she was fine, apparently just hurt her leg. Stupid biology teacher, he would have to have a word with him.

His phone rang again. (Conversation goes: Matt, Mello, Matt, Mello and continues) He picked it up and said "I'm still alive, are you?"

"Matt. It's me."

"Mello? What's wrong man?"

"Got the guys name last week right, guess what we found in his most recent motel room"

"The apprentice got him?"

"Yeah someone leaked the name"

"I thought he could only kill in Japan? Did he move or something?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm in Japan right now."

"You chased him to Japan and he was killed?"

"Yeah he figured with the media and all that about the apprentice, we wouldn't expect him to go there, some people are idiots"

"Well that's obvious, this stupid moron mentioned baby face was hurt, and I ran up there just to find she scraped her knee or something"

"Want me to shoot him?"

"Thinking of it lol"

"Matt…?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop using computer talk."

Matt put the phone back into his pocket smiling. He knew Mello wanted to get in on the apprentice case, he also knew Mirra did, after all he overheard her mentioning hacking into his system. "Gonna have to go put the safety's online, didn't think I'd need 'em here." He muttered

Mello nearly asked him to come down and help him get into the case. He always wanted to work with L again, and since they helped with the original Kira, Mello must have felt some kind of territory issue over anything Kira related. He figured the only reason Mirra was interested in the first place is because her parents were so far away for so long on it. But it was kind of interesting; he had to admit, even if he himself wasn't all that interested.

Mirra stood on her good leg and gradually put wait on her injured leg. She started falling again. "Ok now my ankle hurts" she muttered. The nurse fretted and placed her back on the bed. She then got Stepan to bring an extra blanket to Mirra, who as soon as it was thrown over her she pushed it off. The nurse stared at her as she shook her head. "Sweetie it's getting cold" "yeah but that's wool" Mirra replied quickly, the woman stared at her and Mirra sighed "read the file, I'm allergic to sheep" the woman frowned and picked up her file. She read for a second and said "ooh now I see! Mild reaction to sheep and wool. Immediate mild skin irritation and prolonged exposure can cause vomiting" Mirra rolled her eyes.

Stepan looked at her and said "you're allergic to sheep?" Mirra smiled "when I was little I sat in the petting zoo with the Uber tame sheep like all day, that night I was sick, turns out I was allergic to 'em, figures huh!" Stepan frowned "you know your weird right?" Mirra laughed "my god really, I'm going to have to start fitting in soon! Otherwise I'm gonna end up like dad!" Stepan laughed.

Later Mirra limped out of the infirmary with Stepan walking along side "you know you didn't have to stay with me?" she said bluntly, he smiled and replied "well I know all the times I got stuck in there, I would have wished for someone, and since you and Jai might be used to it, I thought I might be nice." Mirra smiled

"So, do you want to help me be stealthy Stepan?" Mirra said calmly, Stepan looked at her and said "stealthy?" She rolled her eyes and said "help me hack? You had high scores in that." He nodded and said "oh, I get ya, yeah ok, if we even can, my bet is it'll be all safe housed" Mirra smiled and said "probably, but in Wammy's out of laziness, he might have a few down because he thinks its safe and he doesn't want to bother."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Mirra turned to see Matt walking down the halls to them. "So what are we hacking?" he smiled warmly while still having an edge of a smirk to his lips.

* * *

_**Slight cliffy mwahahahaaaa (random thoughts! I just watched the entire Buffy series again and I have the damned apocalypse song stuck in my head! Lol …Spike is awesome!)**_

_**Oh and guess what another excuse for if I fail to update more, I got asked to co authors a story! Since they used flattery I was toast, no chance me saying no! (What does that say about me? Meh it only works with my writing and drawing and stuff) so that's another focus I'm dealing with, but it seems interesting thanks to the awesome co author I have! A link will be on my profile to it when, I put the link on and stuff!**_

_**Thankies to **__**YukimuraShuusuke Girl**_

* * *

_**Anyway please review or um… you can have some weird reaction to sheep! At the time I had no idea what to write and that's my allergy so, here it is lol**_

_**Mirra- **_lets just use a bazooka, steal it from that one reviewer!

_**Me- **_they have names you know

_**Mirra- **_yeah but I have the Bazooka!

_**Me**_- …o.0…uh oh ……?!


	14. Manipulating Matt

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note**_

_**Warning: this chapter kind of sucks, not my best, but I've been total mind blanking so I wrote story vomit, but since I still don't know what to write it will do for now.**_

_**Lol I said I would update after three chapters, now I'm getting three over and over again, same people too! Does anyone else read this because a lot of people have it on favorite? Like –checks- 10! And more on alert? Oh well at least big huggies for my loyal reviewers, I'm sorry I couldn't write better for you right now! –Cries for you- **_

* * *

"So why are we hacking into my system?" he smiled calmly "because personally I don't need to hack, I have the codes and stuff" Mirra thought for a second. "I want to hack into Wammy's!" he tilted his head and his smile widened, Stepan stared at her weirdly. Mirra smiled, she may have him now. "You're the only person to be able to hack into Wammy's, Ever! I thought looking at the system that did it; I could use it to create my own!" he stared at her for a minute, until his smile turned into a smirk. "You know I would gladly help you guys with all your hacking needs and yes hacking into Wammy's' was fun, that took me years…." Stepan interrupted "years!" Matt turned to him and said "yeah that baby's got some good firewalls, especially now, since I ...well made some for it!" he smiled, quite proud of himself. They started walking down the large hall. Mirra smiled at him and said "yeah there are some things I want to check out in it"

"Aaah yes the skeleton file am I right? For the apprentice case?" Mirra let out a breath and dropped her head. "Dammit" she breathed. He smiled and said "yeah I overheard you guys talking, so why do you want to hack the skeleton file anyway?" Stepan piped up before she could answer, "Than why didn't you just tell us you knew?" Matt slimed "you guys need to learn how to think on your toes" Mirra smiled "or your knee caps!" Matt laughed "ha! Yeah or your knee caps hehehehe" Stepan looked at them weirdly, Mirra smiled "don't ask"

Mirra then stopped and grabbed Matt's arm. "Uncle Matt?" she asked, using a slightly more innocent sounding tone, in effect, using the cutesy method. He smiled and raised his eyebrows in question. "Do you think I could have a look at it? There are some things I really wanna see." Matt smirked. "Maybe later, after it's solved." Mirra dropped her shoulders, looked to the floor and pouted. Matt laughed "hey don't try that look with me I invented that look." She looked up with him, eyes wide. He frowned "oi stop it!"

"Ok so why do you want to look at the file anyway?" Matt said walking down frowning slightly at how a little girl manipulated him. Stepan had left to get some work done and Mirra was walking along smiling. ""because I have a theory." He tilted his head and gave her half a look. "And that method would be?" Mirra smiled "the apprentice used to live here." Matt stopped and Mirra smiled, she expected a bit of a reaction from this. Maybe she can calm him, steer the conversation maybe?

"Here." He said

"Yes" she said

"The apprentice lived here." He said

"Yes, well if my theory rings true anyway." She said

"Like when I lived here?" He said

"Uuuh, yeah probably, why, did you know anyone who was for Kira and liked stabbing people in the heart?" she said

Matt smiled at her "nobody mentioned it as a hobby"

She grinned "and this is Wammy's, anyone outwardly mention they were against L, well all hell would go down. Were supposed to succeed him after all."

"Yeah that's you job now" he turns to her, smiles and points "ha-ha not my problem anymore!"

Mirra laughed "speaking of succeeding L? Have you heard from Near recently?"

Matt shook his head "not since we saw him about a year ago, Christmas I think, hey that's coming isn't it? You want anything?"

She smiled "are you even allowed to give students presents. I mean there are like heaps of us?"

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her "yeah but I know this little munchkin"

She rolled her eyes at another nickname. "Well what do you want? See this is the part where uncle Mello becomes simpler than you, any chocolate will do, but you have like every game imaginable and aren't fond of much else"

He smiled and said "well don…..hey, how did you do that?!"

Mirra grinned

* * *

Mirra sat in her room in silence; she was one of the lucky few with her own room. Even Katherine and Narelle shared a room once, but since Narelle was a prefect, and they some times have to walk the grounds at night ect, there were some switching. In fact the only reason Mirra had one, was because her and James used to share a room, but when they got older, Roger decided it was better to give them some privacy, and Mirra inherited her mother's ability for manipulation.

Mirra searched through the laptop she borrowed from the tech lab, she looked through what she could see of the skeleton file. No Matt didn't give it to her, in fact she was pretty sure he wasn't going to, and she knew she couldn't hack into his computer or leave something to check his keystrokes or something. But she knew how to urge him towards doing it all himself, all she had to do was leave an undetectable camera within range and angle to see what flashed across his screens. She was quite proud of herself for this.

"Ha so I was right?" she muttered under her breath. "So they suspect an ex Wammy, I knew it, that or a cop. Well that makes sense too. I wonder how many ex Wammy's are in Japan?" she thought aloud.

"What's an ex Wammy?" a little voice spoke.

Mirra turned in her chair abruptly. "Jai! Since when did you learn to sneak up?" he made a tired giggle and walked over to her, she clicked the page of and he jumped on her bed with her.

"What are you doing awake anyway, junior lights out was half an hour ago." He shook his head and said "non it's an hour ago." Mirra smiled "non? Since when do you know French?" he giggled. "Abby was speaking it today; she taught me stuff my ser!" Mirra giggled "did you mean Ma Soeur?" he frowned "that's what I said! Ma sure" Mirra laughed

* * *

_**Done! And yes I know a few of you are starting to suspect Stepan of something, oh and no that isn't a constant typo, its Stepan not Stephan or nothing. Anyway I would love to hear opinions on this story, I'm sorry its taking me so long to update, but now I'm doing to two individual stories and co authoring, so lots of crap is flying about my head, along with all the kewl ones I read lol**_

_**So please review or Mirra will constantly manipulate you or James will start speaking random languages to confuse you!**_


	15. Faculty change

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note, if I did I would be rich and have my own little L, Matt, Mello, Sesshomaru and Matsuda hidden in my closet! XD oh and would probably go to the owners of Naruto and Steal Gaara! XD **_

_**

* * *

Anyway I know it took forever for me to update this time, but I did tell you guys that I wouldn't update until I had the third review, this chapter has actually been written for a while now…-holds head in shame- hmmm maybe I should have written the next chapter…. -starts thinking of ideas-**_

_

* * *

L_

_You have my expectations, so much happens behind you, yet you focus so much on what's in front of you, you fail to realize how little of that starts from there, the world is rotten and needs to be cleansed, Kira failed as most do, he failed because he did not know what you are capable of. I am aware of how far you will go, and those who keep you safe. I am Everywhere, I am untraceable._

_The Apprentice_

* * *

L stared wide eyed at the computer screen, this paper was found in a recent victim's room, someone Mello was following. This proves it, the Apprentice was aware of Wammy's. "68 percent chance" he muttered. Kagome looked over his shoulder and said "68 what?" he turned to her and said "we have to warn Roger, there is a possibility that Wammy's will be struck." Kagome's eyes widened "Wammy's? But, that's not in Japan!" she spoke fast and worried.

"Yes, however the apprentice could have comrades, unlikely but true, he also could have a plane ticket." Kagome looked around the room in a frenzy "b…but, James! Mirra!" he stood and walked over to her, he placed a long hand on her shoulder and said "He could also be doing this to distract us, he knows about Wammy's that much we know, he could have come from Wammy's, 97 percent, but he could be simply moving our attention for something rather large in this area."

Kagome stared at him and said "I don't care I'm getting them out of there!" she moved to the phone, L grabbed her hand and said "The apprentice will use them against us. Kagome sat down and placed her head in her lap. He then said "if we move one, we must move them all. Wammy's must be sifted. We will contact Rogar, have a select Faculty aware and on alert, Matt can set up some high tech security systems, and no child shall leave until we know what's going on."

Kagome shook her head "but, what if they already know them, he could hurt them just because he doesn't like you! This guy is worse than Light was, he wouldn't involve children at least!" L knelt down in front of her and faced her. "The apprentice looks up to Kira, and will go by his rules, he won't hurt innocent people."

Kagome frowned "Light killed the FBI, so will kill anyone in his way, if this guy knows about Wammy's of course he knows about that! Besides he said basically were missing something!" L frowned "not for long"

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o-The Apprentice-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_All going according to plan, they are parents after all. And you can't disobey your parents, they just trying to keep you safe.'_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0-Wammy's-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mirra sat confused; Finals were in two weeks and suddenly the teachers weren't really bothering. And what was weirder, Matt was. Well not teaching bothering, but he spent all of every class on his computer typing up something really fast and not letting anyone look. Obviously he was programming or something, she knew he liked to smoke when he was programming, and she could see him getting frustrated at the school rules. He would wait until the kids had left before he polluted the room.

Narelle was getting frustrated the last few days, angry at the faculty or something, Katherine seemed extra bubbly as she sat with Stepan and they laughed about how weird the whole school was being, Stepan seemed a little antsy but otherwise the same as Katherine.

Mirra was getting annoyed. It was after class and they were sitting in their usual spot to each lunch, Matt had told Mirra not to worry when she asked him what he was doing. She had gone to Rogar to ask about the Teachers and Carers, he told her in a very diplomatic way that it was none of her business.

"Narelle? What's going on do you know?" She said suddenly.

Narelle stared at her and said "you mean the faculty? No one will tell me anything, I'm not even sure all of them are in on it, what ever it is; wait your friends with Mr. Matt aren't you? Can you ask him?"

Mirra shook her head "I already did, and Roger, neither would tell me anything, it's like their purposely keeping something from us."

Stepan then said "well… they are the teachers, and were the students, you know it's probably something we aren't supposed to know."

Katherine then said "You got a point there, but do you expect them to back down, Narelle thinks she's supposed to be in on it, and Mirra is just curious either way their both crazy." Stepan laughed with her.

Mirra shook her head and smiled, they did have a point there. Narelle then said "well still, at least the prefects are supposed to know."

Suddenly James came running to them. "Nii-san" he yelled. Mirra stood up as he ran over to her. "What is it Jai?" she said slightly worried at how frantic he seemed.

"I wanna go see Mama and Daddy!" Mirra sighed "sweetie, they'll be back when their done remember, we can't go to them, we don't even know where they are." James then said "but Rayne said they weren't coming back, that we were gonna be orphans like him."

Mirra shook her head "calm down, that isn't going to happen, Their going to come back, just wait and see." He started tearing up right there. Katherine came over and put a hand on his back "I bet they'll be back before you know it darl"

Mirra smiled, Katherine started flexing her hand, Mirra raised her eyebrows Katherine replied "to much studying, writer's cramp." Stepan then smiled and said "well maybe you should not bother, just sit back and let everything happen as they're meant too." Katherine smiled "yeah well, maybe what's meant to happen is me passing." They had a bit of a banter between them as Mirra smiled at James and said "its going to all be okay, Mama and Daddy are making the world better then they are going to come back and give you a big hug." James smiled as he hugged her.

_**

* * *

Yaaaaay a little insight onto the apprentice this time! A letter and some thoughts! XD there may be some of you who can figure out some basics here, and some who wont, well since I'm only ever getting three reviews each time that's not many people –bawls-**_

_**Mirra- **_calm down, you are very irritating, always crying.

_**Me- **_…._**-bawls-**_

_**Mirra- -rolls eyes**_- sook!


	16. Guess who

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or death note, or Christmas XD**_

_**Oh and I've been meaning to do something for a while and since I was mind blanking here it is! Sorry if they are a bit OOC, but I tried oh and warning there is a bit of swearing, courtesy of everyone's favorite leather clad blonde!**_

* * *

Mirra growled at the computer screen, it seems Matt had upgraded the system again. "No point in me bothering is there." She muttered as she left. She walked through the halls quietly, so as no one knew she was awake still. Even though now when they did catch her they tended to just send her back to her room and ask her to read or something.

Mirra cautiously walked past the corner, or had meant to until she heard voices in the hall.

"….however you have not been to Wammy's near Christmas in over 10 years. It has been rather content here without you." The first voice said

The second voice then nearly yelled "You little bastard! I'll snap your neck!"

Suddenly a third voice was brought in that said "Hey hey hey! Don't wake up the kids, you wanna murder each other, do it quietly, but seriously what's it gonna do for ya?"

Mirra frowned '_It can't be?!'_ she thought.

The third voice then said "how is it you guys can only deal with each other when Kagome's around to keep you in line. Cant you just pretend she is or something?"

The second voice then grunted and seemed be fiddling with aluminum foil.

He muttered again after some small snap, "can't believe this bastard Threatened Wammy's, it's a bloody safe haven for fucks sake."

Mirra smiled _'yep definitely'_

The first voice then said "it would be advisable not to talk about the case here."

The other two voices then said "why?"

"L requested his daughter be unaware of the details."

Mirra dropped her head _'God Dammit!'_

The third voice then said "the rooms are that way, and her's is like at the end." The first voice then said "Yes but Mirra herself is behind that corner."

Mirra frowned and then said to the group, "shush Near I was eavesdropping here!"

She looked at the men, there was a slightly angry (with Near for noticing first) Mello with chocolate in his hand, Near not looking at her with a small smirk on his face as he played with a puzzle on the ground. And Matt with an unlit Cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a Lighter in his hand.

Matt rolled his eyes "Bed Mirra, god do you ever sleep?" Mirra smiled "it is Rare, Hello Near, Mello, nice to see you both again, and why are you here?" all three of the smirked at her then the blonde smiled and said "go on brat, We'll make the greetings when day's up" Mirra smiled and walked past them to the dorms.

'_The three best minds after L in Wammy's, Does this mean, the apprentice Threatened Wammy's? They know about Wammy's?'_ Mirra frowned as she walked away.

* * *

**_The next day_**

* * *

Mirra nearly laughed at James, He had found Near playing with a puzzle and tried to help him out on it. However, he kept doing it wrong and when Near tried to fix it, James would get a little annoyed, and at one point yelled at him. Which Near just blinked at.

"Jai, why don't you go play with Nella." Mirra said when she saw Near getting visibly irritated. Mirra smiled as he ran away and said "Sorry, he's just excited your all back, well except Mello anyway." Near smirked.

* * *

_**Out in the hall**_

* * *

James ran out into the hall to find his friend Nella, however the first thing he saw were Matt and Mello, having a casual conversation about Wammy days. James stopped immediately when he saw Mello. Mello smirked and rolled his eyes. Matt smiled and said "how many times we got to tell ya, he ain't evil, just likes leather and guns"

James just stared, as if he was stuck on glue. Matt frowned and said "Hey Jai?" James didn't answer, so just when the door behind them opened Mello bent down near his face and said "boo!"

James clicked out of his stupor and ran away, mean while Mirra had seen what happened and while he was still bent down she whacked Mello over the back of the head

"What are you stupid?" Mello frowned at the look she was giving him and sad "ok he was stuck, got him to move right." Mirra sighed "yeah but now he's gonna wanna sleep with me for a week!"

Matt simply leaned against the wall smiling as they argued.

"Why don't you just try to make him like you, it would solve a boatload of problems you know!"

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?! He freaks when I take a step for f…" Matt put a hand on his shoulder and said "Language Mello, kids remember?"

Mello grunted as Mirra said "well he used to be scared of Near, remember, but he managed to get around that, gave him a toy, now Jai loves him so much Near gets annoyed! Why don't you just do something like that?"

"I'm not gonna copy that fuck!" Mello nearly screamed

A child walking past gasped at him. Mirra just walked to him and said "boo!" the kid ran away making slightly scared noises.

"Hey it does work!" She smiled, and then whacked Mello over the head again.

"ok, how come you can do it and I cant?" he asked calmly, Mirra just said "because I'm a kid and I don't know any better, you do, so make up with Jai please" she then walked away leaving a slightly irritated Mello and a very Amused Matt

Mello just turned to Matt and said "remind you of anyone?" Matt chuckled at this.

_**

* * *

Yes their back! The Wammy boys! Well except for L. but he comes in occasionally anyway. Oh and I know Mello was being a little mean, but isn't that like second nature to him, that why he's awesome! XD oh and they might be a bit different than the series now, since all of them graduated from Wammy's due to L not being dead, and Kagome can be a bit of an influence to them as well.**_

_**

* * *

Kagome- **_damn right, 'I'm just awesome!

_**Me- **_no I'm awesome, you're a character

_**Kagome- **_….yeah well, still better then you!

_**Me-**_ _**-angry face-**_


	17. Poor Mello

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Mirra, James, …Katherine, Narelle Stepan, oh and Abby too! She's from the beginning chapter btw, she comforted five yr old Mirra, I realized I never specified an age for her so… she's about Mello and Matt's age, perhaps Near's age, yeah that will do. Anyway enjoy XD**_

* * *

"how many times I have to tell you! Don't sneak up on people in here!" Mello nearly screamed as Mirra tried not to laugh. "just cause I made you jump" she pointed out.

Mello growled and said "yeah well I jump, so what, I nearly shot you for christ's sake!"

Matt heard yelling threw the door to the Firing practice. He opened it to see Mirra smiling even though Mello was yelling and waving a gun around.

"I knew you wouldn't have shot me."

"oh really and how do you know that oh wise one"

"cause dad would kill you"

Mirra Grinned as Matt tried not to. Mello grunted and turned back to his target. He shot the target across the cardboard head until it fell off.

Mirra blinked and said "nifty"

Mello grunted and went in search for another magazine.

Matt walked over to Mirra and said "You really like to bug him don't ya?"

Mirra shrugged "it's a hobby" Matt smiled in amusement as the walked over to Mello.

Mello reloaded his gun and said "what are you doing here anyway brat?"

"curiosity, that and does anyone know why the apprentice Threatened Wammy's did he used to go here or something?"

Mello and Matt's eyes just went as round as saucers, before they groaned. Mello turned to her and said "it's the ghost of Kira!" Matt made some stupid 0o00o noises as a joke at her then.

Mirra slapped his hand and said "wow see I would have thought it was some idiot obsessed with Kira who used to go here, most likely while Kira was in reign, example while you guys were here, is in japan now and also has possibly met L. Now we have records of all those people don't we?"

Mello turned to Matt and said "thought you were in charge of keeping her out of this?" Matt then said "hey I have to deal with security and stuff to you know, what are you doing?"

Mello was about to say something but then they both turned to Mirra who had simply been standing there being quiet.

Mello then pointed to the door "go get me some chocolate will ya?" Mirra raised an eyebrow at him and smiled Mello then said "well I want some anyway" Mirra pointed to the table in the corner "there's some there"

"just piss of will ya?!" he yelled Mirra smiled and skipped away saying "as you wish" Matt stifled a laugh "language Mello." The door closed behind Mirra just as Mello said "shut the fuck up Matt!"

* * *

Suddenly Mirra saw an old face "hello Abby." She said calmly Abby walked up to her and said "Mai how have you been lately, haven't seen you since Easter" Mirra smiled "fine, how have you been?"

Abby smiled "Great, your brother has been a nuisance today though." Mirra smiled "well that's to be expected, Mello is back" Abby's face suddenly lit up "Mello is back?"

Mirra smiled, remembering Abby's infatuation with Mello "yeah but he's in a bad mood, maybe he doesn't like me?" Abby frowned "of coarse he does, let me talk to him" Mirra pointed to the firing practice room and watched Abby go.

Mirra walked away chuckling

_**

* * *

Heheheh Mirra likes to torture Mello, well not torture so much as annoy, I kind of notice while writing the last hal that she's a bit like a little sister to him….i don't know why I did that but I wanted to write that…. Its her fault!**_

_**Oh and you guys really have to review more, the only reason I'm updating before the third review (again) is because I'm bored right now, don't rely on that, I'm gonna be busy for a while and might give up on this!**_


	18. OMG ITS AN UPDATE! xD

_**

* * *

**_

OMG did I do it? I did it didn't I? I updated! Weeeeee! I'm so sorry I haven't updated (even though no third review –glares-) but I got a new kitten, had to deal with that, massive mind blank, that too lol.

_**I even got so bad that because I have an ending in mind, I started writing the ending to get ideas for these chapters, unfortunately it didn't work lol, and then I just came up with an idea for another story so my brains been on that dammit**_

_**Oh well I'm sure you guys just want me to shut up so you can read the update, well enjoy! XD**_

_**p.s. I don't own anything**_

* * *

Mirra sighed as she watched Stepan argue with the teacher barring him from leaving the orphanage to go shopping. Narelle stared out after him, accidently letting her sandwich fall out of her hands to her lap. "Dammit!" she muttered

Katherine started laughing as Mirra smiled. "Oh shut up you guys" Narelle groaned as she took another bite from her sandwich, mattering on the peanut butter stain on her pants.

Mirra chuckled when she noticed a rather pissed looking Mello stomping his way over to her. Narelle's eyes widened "whoa leather fetish guy headed this way"

"You little brat give it back!" Mello yelled when he got close. Mirra smiled and said "Mello, volume?" Mello fumed "Fuck volume, now hand it over smart ass or I'll shoot you for real!" Mirra smiled "Abby has it"

Mello growled and grabbed Mirra's backpack. "Hey what are you doing?!" she yelled as he searched through it. His hand came out with change after a second and says "thanks kid" he half smiled half snarled as he walked of with part of her money.

Mirra frowned as she pulled her bag back over. Katherine and Narelle, who had been quiet and confused the whole time then just said "what the?!" Mirra looked up and said "I stole his chocolate."

* * *

Later while she relaxed in the second floor rec room with James and helped him with his homework, when Near walked in. "Hey Uncle Near" James nearly shouted. Near nodded as he walked to Mirra and said "we need to talk."

Mirra frowned "Jai, can you please go to the kitchen and get me another slice of cake, I seem to be rather hungry tonight" James frowned and said "I always get kicked out" as he walked out the door. Mirra smiled after him

"What is it, Near?"

"There seems to be a new development in the apprentice case."

"And you guys are actually telling me? Shock horror, what is it?"

"It seems there is a possibility, he was in Whammy's recently, the teachers and carers here are useless and I have not been here. The only student I can trust to notice anything important is you."

"Here? Whoa, creepy, uuuh, well, the case!"

"The case?"

"Yes a while back, when this whole thing started basically, I snuck into the library at night, because I just found out about the apprentice, so I tried to look for the Kira file, but it wasn't there."

"The case had been checked out?"

"No because I came back in the morning asking if they could tell me when it was back, but it already was. It was as if someone got there before me or something."

"Unfortunately I was talking about just before this case started,"

"Oh well then I got nothing"

Near's lip tilted slightly, as if a baby smile nearly emerged.

Suddenly James came back with a cake and said "you guys done talking about me?"

Mirra smiled and said "pray to god we weren't" he handed her the cake and jumped up next to her and hugged her waist. She smiled at Near and said "sorry I couldn't help."

The baby smile emerged again and said "I never said you didn't."

Mirra eyes widened and said "hey wait..." but he was gone

"So what were you talking about" James asked Mirra smiled and said "Uncle Mello" James scrunched his nose and said "he scary" Mirra smiled

_**

* * *

**_

See a whole chapter, short and not that good but I've been feeling guilty so I had to write something. and yes Near let her in on something, mostly because I doubt he would care if she knew, he respects her and if she helped solve the puzzle so much the better hey?

_**Anyway my kitten must be lonely because has on the other side of the door meowing, please review or he will bite your toes **_

_**Ja ne! XD**_


	19. Room Arrest

_**Hey, I actually got a third review this time! –Dances- yay for Jezza, Shiroi and Tsuki! You guys rule! XXD**_

_**Oh and I don't own anything, 'cept Mirra, and James, Katherine and Narelle, maybe Stepan, hey I own a few people lol**_

* * *

'_I wonder what Near __mean? He could have an accomplice within Wammy's? That would make sense wonder who it could be? They would probably looking for information on my parents a lot.'_

Mirra walked into Roger's office and said, "Does L think the apprentice has a spy in Wammy's?" Roger frowned and said, "It's none of your business Mai" Mirra frowned "well since I could in fact have a class with them in two minutes, it kind of is, also since they want to kill my parents."

"Mai" Roger said in a warning tone

"Roger?" Mirra said in a sweet tone.

Roger sighed and Mirra said, "Can you at least tell me if anyone has been reading up to much on my parents and acting suspiciously, possibly reading the old Kira case file?"

Roger smiled and said, "There has been someone but L doesn't suspect her at all"

Mirra frowned "anyone besides me?" Roger smiled and said "on your way Mai"

* * *

Mirra walked out of the office frowning. She was nearly bowled over by Katherine running past. "whoa! What's the hurry?"

"Late for class!" she yelled as she ran. Mirra shook her head _'who says you have to be on time?'_ she thought.

* * *

Later Mirra was in class, and thinking about, '_if the apprentice HAS an accomplice at Wammy's, the entire staff would have been crosschecked over and over again. Most likely, it is a student. Probably an older one, maybe my age or older. Some one James's age would not be able to keep the secret very well.'_

She looked around the_ room 'they could in fact be in this class with me; maybe they aren't as cautious around other students?'_

Mirra had a look around the room, next to her was Narelle '_God no'_ Stepan sat on Mirra's other side, chewing his thumb frowning. Mirra frowned '_that's a bit of a coincidence?'_ then she saw an unsolved problem on his paper.

She randomly reached over and quickly finished it for him, leaving writing on how to figure it out as he looked at her hand in confusion. He smiled at her as if to say thanks.

'_Now he is normal, who else?'_

Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted. The door opened quickly to reveal Matt standing there. Mirra watched with intrigue as he walked to the teacher and whispered to her.

The teacher then said, "Mai, could you please accompany Mr... uuh" he winked at her and said "call me Matt" flashing a grin at her. Mirra rolled her eyes as the teacher giggled.

* * *

Once they were outside Matt grabbed her and said "Stop peaking into this, for Christ sake it's dangerous!" Mirra smiled and says, "You don't think I realized this already?"

Matt frowned and said, "Well I know you think he has some help from inside here, that doesn't mean you can go looking, if it's true they might notice you looking around and might not be too pleased."

Mirra frowned for a second "and they could ...hurt me?" Matt said "yes dammit so just stop it!" he started to walk off, until Mirra spoke.

"Did you know Mrs. Clarke?" Matt frowned "who?" Mirra frowned in thought. "When this whole thing started, she hurt herself and went into a coma, Cracked her head on the way down to the storage area, think she might not have simply tripped? Maybe she found something?"

Matt frowned and said "the old caretaker, well we'll look into it, but…don't you, I mean she was just a caretaker, your the daughter of their enemy, they would be even worse to you" Mirra smiled "obviously, well I cant promise that I wont get intrigued again, but I will try not to?"

Matt frowned "or how about if I catch you investigating, I'll give you room arrest." Mirra's eyes widened "stuck in my bedroom? For how long?" Matt smiled and says, "Possibly until this is over"

Mirra's mouth dropped open in protest "but that's not fair" Matt then walked off saying, "does it look like I care what's fair, rather keep you alive then happy baby face, seeya"

Mirra frowned and muttered "godammit!"

_**

* * *

**_

Yay!!! Another chapter's done, anyway I'm hungry so please review or…Matt with force you to room arrest!

_**-Thinks- would that be so bad? ….-Bad thoughts-**_


	20. NUMBER TWENTY! xD

_**Disclaimer: i own nothing, oh and sorry about the late updates, my computer died, ive been trying to write on my mums but she spends every waking moment on some MMO, which is wierd since she's nearly computer illiterate lol**_

**Anyway enjoy the chapter, its a bit of a filler in most parts since i couldn't think well, not having a brain and all lolz  
**

_

* * *

L,_

_  
I compliment you on your little attempts to keep your little weakness secure. It would have worked well, had I cared about it. Anyway, I am aware that is not your only weakness, there is another with you. Yes I am aware this does not help either of us in any way but, as you once said, you are childish, well so am I. I believe this is what some people call taunting._

_Enjoy your weakness_

_The Apprentice_

* * *

Mirra sat in her room and sulked "seriously, he said that?" Narelle asked. Mirra nodded. "Huh, you not investigating something you shouldn't, god what are you going to do, your going to get so bored!" Katherine added. Mirra smiled slightly.

Narelle then said, "Well maybe it's a good thing?" Mirra looked at her confused. Narelle continued "well all I'm saying is, this thing is dangerous, I mean you could get hurt, I mean doubtful but still likely, actually I never liked you doing this in the first place."

Mirra frowned and looked to Katherine who said "surprisingly, me too, I don't think you should be doing this, bad stuff could happen" Mirra frowned "yeah probably, but…" Narelle prodded "but what?"

Mirra sighed "I just… I just wanted to help Dad for once I guess." Katherine frowned and said "but your gonna succeed him anyway aren't you" Mirra shrugged "Maybe, but look what happened with Mello, Near showed up and surpassed him"

Narelle smiled and said "yeah but your dad wouldn't do that to you" Mirra looked at her and said "If they were better then me I should hope he would, its not exactly a sentimental thing, the only reason I was picked anyway was because I can do what he could do at my age, well mostly anyway."

Suddenly the door slammed open scaring the girls for a second.

"Boo! Stop talking about me!" came Matt who was at the door grinning at Katherine and Narelle who had screamed and fell backwards, Narelle fell of the bed entirely.

"Matt" Mirra said calmly, it was not the first time he had done that.

He sat next to Mirra ignoring the grumbling girls nearby "Stop being so sulky, what's bugging ya?" Mirra just shrugged Narelle and Katherine got into an argument behind them about who fell on whom.

"You're not sore over that little thing are ya?" Mirra just said, "a little irked, I'll be fine" Matt grumbled and said, "well screw it then I'll go talk to Mel, pray I don't get my head blown off"

Mirra looked up suddenly and Matt noticed. "Hey, no! Don't you dare!" "What" "I don't know yet, but I do know that look you little brat." Mirra huffed.

Katherine sat next to Mirra and said "what was all that about?" Mirra shrugged. "Doesn't matter, cant do it anyway."

Narelle smirked before whacking Katherine over the head with a pillow. Mirra than smiled and grabbed a stuffed panda her mother gave her as a child.

Katherine and Narelle stared at the gigantic thing and both mouthed with humoured smiles "oh crap"

* * *

Kagome stared at the letter and said "its a fake isnt it?" L nodded "possibly, trying to direct our attention away from Wammy's, however, there are few people who know i said that to the Kira taskforce." Kagome nodded "like say, the task force?" L smirked and nodded.

L frowned again "what is it?" Kagome asked calmly

"this bothers me, The apprentice is trying to become Light Yagami, but doesnt seem to notice they are failing." he said

"yeah well, except for the Kira part, Light wasnt a terribly bad person, he would have made a good detective if he didnt have the whole god complex thing going on, probably got that from being groomed for perfection his whole life, thought he was perfect or something, since he was so smart....how come...?" Kagome rambled

"yes?" L inquired

"how come... well your smarter than he was, how come you didnt get all god complex'y, if anything you should have been worse, due to becoming number one detective and all that. When did you decide to be mister number one humble detective?"

L chuckled "i dont beleive i would go that far Kagome."

Kagome smiled "well mabye not humble, i mean im surprised your ego can fit in this room" L chuckled

"perhaps..." he attempted to answer, "My deduction is, meeting someone i cant simply control kept me from a god complex." Kagome smiled "oh im so good arent i!" she joked. L smiled "I never said your name Kagome, are you sure i am speaking of yourself?" Kagome swatted him playfully.

Kagome grinned mischievously "well i doubted it was Watari, hmm.... mabye Li..." It was about that time when L was obviously done talking, he pressed a small switch to lock the doors

_**

* * *

Yea most of this is late night ramblings of a guilty mind for not having updated sooner, ok i might go in th other room and cuddle my kitten now**__**. **_

_**Please review or i will send Crackers after you! (Crackers is said Kitten-Called Crackers because he is insane:)  
**_


	21. realization sorry for late update!

_**Disclaimer: OMGOMGOMGOMG I'm soooooo sorry guys, I've been trying to write like...books and forgot about my fan fiction! D8**_

_**Iiiiiim soooooo sorry about all that**_

_**But I have written quite a lot to make up for it and they will all be added once they are all sorted**_

_**Oh and I own nothing**_

* * *

"Hey Mai!" Mirra turned to see Katherine following her to her room. "Yes Katherine?" she calmly asked, after all it wasn't the first time she randomly followed her around.

Katherine ran to catch up with her and stopped beside the young genius girl. "Hey did you hear?" Katherine asked Mirra raised an eyebrow in expectation. "Big deal thingy the day after tomorrow."

Mirra shook her head slightly and said "no, I haven't heard, what is it?" Katherine made a slightly surprised face and said "oh well there's gonna be this big assembly-meeting thing, everyone has to go, unless they have a legitimate excuse, like a broken leg or something."

Mirra raised her eyebrows slightly at the news "do you know what it would be about, it's no where near the end of semester?" Katherine shook her head and said "no their being all secretive, Narelle was complaining about being out of the loop again, apparently just some big announcement, heard some people talking about a visitor coming. Like a real important one they way they said it."

Mirra processed the information, and said "maybe it is about why Matt, Mello and Near are here, they are all the next in line after L, and are pretty good detectives, Well Matt would be if he tried anyway, so him being here isn't so out-of-the-ordinary."

Katherine looked to the floor contemplating for a second, and then burst out in happiness suddenly "well we find out soon don't we?" she grinned. Mirra smiled slightly at the seemingly ditzy behavior, after all, she knew Katherine was smarter than she put on; it's why she was here in the first place.

* * *

Mirra sat on the grass with Jai the next day thinking to herself.

'The apprentice must have some kind of link to Wammy's, the big to-do tomorrow. It will either be something simple, which is doubtful, announcing the school getting shut down, or some kind of ploy to get to whoever the link is…'

"Nii-san?" James asked quietly. Mirra snapped out of her train of thought and turned to her brother "yes?" she asked back.

"Think, mummy and daddy will come back soon?" he asked quietly and timidly. Mirra sighed "maybe, I mean it looks like they may be getting somewhere with this case" James looked at his feet and said "they haven't been away this long before" Mirra frowned and gave her little brother a hug and said "yeah, I know"

* * *

Mirra and James said together in the middle of the auditorium decked out to become a large meeting hall.

'I wonder which it will be?' Mirra thought to herself

Mirra leaned foreword in curiosity as Roger spoke, until she felt a slight jab in her shoulder. "Nii-san" came a tiny whisper. She looked at him. "Mummy and Daddy are fighting Kira again aren't they?" Mirra shook her head "no, copycat." She turned back to listen to the speeches.

Another jab in her shoulder, getting irritated she turned to him, annoyance leaking to her face. "Can't it be the same one?" Mirra shook her head again "they already defeated him remember?" before she could turn again he said "well how did he do it?"

Mirra simply muttered under her breath, "He had a power, like mums but evil or whatever." Mirra turned back; a few minutes went by before he poked her arm again.

She ignored him until he whispered slightly louder than before, "Nee-saaaan" he whined. Mirra turned and said quietly "what?!" he said calmly "does the new one have this power?" Mirra said "no you can tell by how it's all in one place at different times, plus the scenes were cleaned way too much."

"Couldn't he do that with that evil power?" Mirra frowned and said "no, he…"

James looked at her strangely as Mirra seemed to stare of into space for a second, a frown on her face.

* * *

Mirra ran out of the great hall, right before they made some kind of announcement. As she went through the door way, she nearly fell to the force when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Narelle. Let me go!"

"What's going on Mai?!" Narelle asked slightly angry and surprised.

"The apprentice..." Mirra started

Narelle tilted her head "what about him?"

"He…he's here!" Mirra searched for words

Narelle's eyes widened "we'll go tell Rogar"

"No! He's too flighty, I have to go!"

Mirra took off again only to be tackled to the ground by Narelle

"You're not going after a mass murderer alone!" she nearly yelled

Mirra said "I have to! Go tell Rogar to keep a look out but I need to go by myself"

Narelle pinned her down further and said "oh hell no!"

Mirra sighed and said "I'm sorry, let me up"

Narelle let Mirra up and said "you agree? Good lets tell Rogar"

"No, that's not what I'm sorry about?"

"Then wha….?"

Mirra Grabbed Narelle and turned her so she could hold her in a neck hold with her hand on her mouth to keep her quiet. Before Narelle passed out Mirra whispered in her ear "pressure to the cartoroid artery, restrict oxygen to the brain for a moment, you'll be awake in a minute or two" Narelle squirmed until she finally lost consciousness.

Mirra quickly and safely laid her down next to the wall.

* * *

Mirra ran desperately down the halls in search of Stepan, she heard some prefects asking her where she was going when she ran past, but somehow she didn't seem to care.

She looked through the cafeteria, he wasn't there.

She searched the library, he wasn't there.

She searched near his dorm as well as inside, he wasn't there.

She checked every bathroom she found, and Stepan seemed to have disappeared.

'Katherine's in the lower conmen room, I wonder if she knows where he is.' Mirra thought and desperately ran to the room.

Mirra stopped before she even got to the right floor, she heard voices.

"Stepan don't!" came a female voice

"Why? What could hap…?" the room was silent for a second and Mirra frowned 'what the..?' she thought

"Calm down it's…" the voice said

Mirra head Stepan scream "MONSTER!!!"

'The Shinigami?' she thought. 'That must mean it wasn't Stepan..?'

Mirra heard some banging noises, someone trying to quiet the frightened Stepan who was shouting for them to run away.

Mirra ran to the door, only to run into an Escaping Stepan.

"Mai! We got to go there's a..."

Mirra said quickly "you see a Shinigami right?"

A figure came out then, Stepan was in her view and to slow to let her up to make any escaping maneuvers.

Mirra felt a sharp pain in her leg at the same time Stepan shouted in pain.

Mirra blinked trying to stay alert, as she saw Stepan pass out next to her. The room started to go black…

_**

* * *

Woooo see stuff happening**_

_**This may have seemed a bit rushed and if you don't get something ask me, if you're supposed to understand it I'll tell ya lol**_

_**Alright sorry for not updating in ages hope yaz forgive me! Review pleaseeee!**_


	22. enter twisty plot points

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**yeah these chaps are like... going somewhere now woooo getting near end! and a (hopefully) surprising ending!  
**_

* * *

Mirra blinked as she regained consciousness. She tried to rub her eyes, unfortunately her hands were otherwise occupied behind the chair she was sitting in. '…chair?'

Mirra's eyes flew open then, she was in the attic, how did she get in the attic, the door was always locked, unless they needed some REALLY old files. And even then, she had to get accompanied by Rogar or Watari.

She looked to her right, Stepan was in a chair of his own, unlike her however, he was gagged. But now she knew why her arms where stuck, they were tied up.

Mirra blinked several times as the sedative was wearing off. Was he turned this way, she couldn't tell yet

"Stepan" she whispered, Stepan didn't even look at her 'must still be knocked out' she thought.

Mirra looked around, it was very dusty, maybe cause no one ever came up here. 'well that's a good sign' she thought sarcastically.

"why did you have to but in, everything would have worked out fine if you had just shut up and gone with your parents you little annoying brat!"

Mirra searched for the voice, she saw a slight figure in the shadows. "so the apprentice has a voice, well that leaves out mutes" the voice laughed "aaaaw don't you recognize me?"

Mirra's smile faded into a frown. The figure came into focus

* * *

0o0o0o0oFlashbacks!0o0o0000o0o0o

_~Mirra rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. "Is it not possible that I simply didn't not 'feel' like classes today? I wished to do my own studying." Katherine looked confused for a second "so you take the day off and….study? My god you're more boring than I thought!"_

_Mirra smiled "I am not as rebellious as you Katherine" Katherine scoffed "I'm not rebellious! I just don't believe that everything they teach us is the epitome of perfection! I mean people can be wrong! Become a detective isn't my goal in life, so sue me!" ~_

_

* * *

~ Katherine stared ahead of her for a second "so you wanna go ask Rogar? Oh and did you hear about Mrs. Clarke?" Mirra replied "if you wish, and yes I heard about the accident, she fell on the stairs to the Storage room, must have been taking something down there." Katherine nodded "must have been, maybe a tuba or something, though why anyone would walk around with a tuba is beyond me." Mirra smiled "shall we go?" Mirra stopped and said. Katherine then looked at her surroundings. "Oh yeah this isn't the way to Rogar's office." Mirra smiled and they headed to speak with Rogar.~_

_

* * *

~Narelle then said, "Well maybe it's a good thing?" Mirra looked at her confused. Narelle continued "well all I'm saying is, this thing is dangerous, I mean you could get hurt, I mean doubtful but still likely, actually I never liked you doing this in the first place."_

_Mirra frowned and looked to Katherine who said "surprisingly, me too, I don't think you should be doing this, bad stuff could happen"~_

_

* * *

~Katherine looked to the floor contemplating for a second, and then burst out in happiness suddenly "well we find out soon don't we?" she grinned. Mirra smiled slightly at the seemingly ditzy behavior, after all, she knew Katherine was smarter than she put on; it's why she was here in the first place.~_

_

* * *

~'Katherine's in the lower conmen room, I wonder if she knows where he is.' Mirra thought and desperately ran to the room._

_Mirra stopped before she even got to the right floor, she heard voices__._

_"Stepan don't!" came a female voice~__  
_

* * *

"Katherine?!"

_**

* * *

**_

**_HA! bet yaz didnt expect that did ya!_**

**_muahahahaaa_**

**_Review please!_**


	23. this is a chapter P

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**this is a chapter :P  
**_

* * *

She didn't mean to, honestly she would have rathered she didn't. but even so, Mirra laughed.

"yo…you're the…ha ha haaa. You're the apprentice? Ri…right under my nose ha ha ha haaaa"

Katherine frowned "why are you laughing?" Mirra desperately spoke through her fits. "I don't know, I cant sto..ho..ho…op"

Katherine then proceeded to punch Mirra's cheek. Causeing her small face to fly backwards from the force.

Mirra stopped laughing

Katherine smiled "well that worked"

Mirra twisted her wrist slightly and fought not to smile 'the binds are looser then they should be' "so where is it?" she asked.

Katherine smiled innocently "whatever are you talking about?"

Mirra frowned. "I know you have the death note."

Katherine's smile took on its earlier malevolence, "you mean this?" she held up the death note. Mirra smiled and shook her head "no, I already know about that, I mean where's the price tag"

Katherine turned around and ripped a tiny slice of the notebook out. She walked over to Mirra and placed the piece against her shoulder.

Mirra saw the creature instantly, she gasped. It was….shiny?

"whats with all the jewel's?" Mirra asked the creature.

The Shinigami looked like a giant skeleton covered in jewels, even his bones seemed to be inbedded with rubys and diamonds and such.

The Shinigami covered in jewels then said as he sat on air as if there was a throne under him. "My names is Armonia Jastin Beyondllemason. And you will pay respect child!" he snapped.

Mirra bent backwards slightly, she seemed to just be scared of the creature, but in reality she was trying the binds

"wow touchy, don't worry, I wont be the one inducing your demise, okay Justin …" he corrected her "Armonia Jastin!" Mirra smirked "fine, either way, I was just curious, about 500 years ago, did you come to earth to kill a half breed and a bunch of people for a special jewel"

The Shinigami smirked, or Mirra guessed it to be a smirk, he was made out of rocks and bones after all.

"want me to finish the job on your mother?" Mirra's eyes widened.

Katherine had a confused look in her eye, Mirra then said "theres more to this story then you know, let me guess, has Armonia Jastin been getting you to do things for him?"

Katherine tilted her head and said "I'm in cha…" the Shinigami cut her off and said "so young, so easy to control." Mirra smirked "I figured as much."

Katherine frowned, the moment Mirra noticed she smiled "oh you actually thought you did all of this on your own free will, not even Light did that, the notebook is an addiction you twit, one you cant give up 'till your dead, and since you have nowhere to go after that it doesn't matter"

Katherine got pissed off and shouted "well who cares, im not gonna die for a while, your gonna die right now!" she punched Mirra again, this time causeing a splatter of blood to fly out of her mouth.

Before Katherine could strike again, Mirra said "your not going to kill me now, if you were you wouldn't have brought me up here and waited till I woke up"

Katherine growled "why couldn't you just leave it! Stop investigating and just be NORMAL for once!" she hit her again. This time Mirra said "well who cares you've blown it haven't you, I mean I DO have a camera strapped to my chest?

Katherins's eyes widened and Mirra smirked "direct feed too" Katherine came over to check her clothes just as Mirra got her wrist through the rope

Katherines face was a centimeter away, as she smirked "and where would this miraculous camera bee huh? We could strip you naked to see, maybe the feed goes to the internet, you could make some money from those pedofiles"

Mirra easily got her other wrist out then and said "oooor…."

Mirra headbutted Katherine so hard, blood trickled down both their heads, Mirra untangled herself and ran for the door to call for help. "I cant believe you fell for that!" Mirra yelled as she ran

Katherine wasn't so easily beaten though, she grabbed a knife and tripped Mirra over by digging it into her leg.

Mirra cryed out as she fell, with her other leg, she kicked Katherine in the face as Stepan came out of his sleep and started yelling through his binds.

Katherin yelled for the Shinigami to shut him up for her, Jastin laughed "what makes you think I'm your slave girl!"

Katherine growled as she managed to climb on top of Mirra and hold her neck. Mirra got her hand free and jabbed Katherines eyes.

Katherine cryed out as she held her face. Mirra, with tears coming out of her eyes from the wound in her leg, grabbed the knife to defend herself and started crawling to the door.

The Shinigami grabbed her wrist and tossed her to the wall. "you think im done with you yet? Mi…"

Mirra hit her head but managed to open her eyes and stare at the ceiling long enough to see a bright pink arrow fly by.

"ARMONIA JASTIN!" came a cry of a woman in the corner. "…mum…?" Mirra whispered before she passed out.

_**

* * *

**_

_**woooo nearly done! this story is nearly over, just a few more chapters yaaaaaaay oh and if any of you done remember armonia, he's like second to the king of shinigami, and he's all covered in jewels and is very prissy lol**_

_**anywaaaay REVIEW! your lord Jeshin commands it (Jeshin is me)  
**_


	24. The last chapter

_**Lol attack of the review after how many years? I got bored and found my old account. I don't really remember much of what I wrote, plus im kinda drunk right now so if it doesn't make sence um… yeaaah u write it. Hahaha… oh I own nothing! Woop woop!**_

* * *

Kagome ran desperately up the staircase, feeling a demonic presence, she knew it felt nthing like a demon, but a shinigami, and L had already figured out that the apprentice was at Wammy's. Kagome's heart raced, she hadent seen her daughter at the assembly.

Using the skeleton key Roger had given her Kagome quickly ran into the attic, her worst fear proved correct. Mirra flew across the room in front of her eyes. Kagome saw her daughter keep her eyes open after the injury. 'good, if I take the attention, she should be ok until th medics get here.' Kagome thought. She pulled out her bow and arrow.

"ARMONIA JASTIN!" she screamed, stealing the attention and firing a shot, the shinigami moved out of the way, Kagome wasn't aiming to kill anyway, just to distract. Jastin turned to see the priestess and said "why Miss Kagome, it has been a while hasent it." Kagome raised an eyebrow and said "its Mrs now, thank you very much." The shinigami smiled and said "yes I heard about your marriage after the defeat of young Ryuk's toy. Wouldn't that half breed you followed about be depressed if he saw you now?"

Kagome laughed and said "inuyasha would be happy if I was, he may have been immature and angry, but in the end he wanted my happiness, do you have anyone who wants that for you, dead or alive?" Jastin moved in leass then and instant and stood in Kagome's face, staring her down. "you stole the jewel." Kagome said simply.

Jastin's hand raised. Kagome jumped out of the way and shot an arrow, Jastin moved out of the way the arrow flew past and hit the wall, a bright light enveloped the spot but Kagome was already moving backwards, readying herself the fire.

L ran upstairs quickly, _'Mirra wasn't at the assembly, only her and one other student her age, Stepan and Katherine… something. Matt and Mello were searching for Mirra and possibly this Katherine and Stepan. And Near was organizing the security camera's over the last few hours to find where the three could possibly be. Kagome already ran upstairs with her bow…. Did this mean she sensed a shnigmi? God I hope not!' _

"ARMONIA JASTIN!" L heard as he ran upstairs. _'86% just turned to 100% Crap, Kagome just found a shinigami!' _he ran as fast as he could.

Opening the door he saw Kagome shoot at thin air. His eyes flickered to a notebook that had been thrown towards the door, he bent down to touch it quickly. Looking up L almost gasped at the huge jewel encrusted Shinigami. He looked around quickly…

"Mirra!" L muttered as he ran to his unconcious daughter. He frowned as he noticed the large bleeding wound in her leg, he ripped off his shirt and wrapped it tight around the wound.

"Is Mai ok?" L turned and saw that apparently the young boy in the chair was still awake, L nodded and said "She will be fine, where is the owner of the death note?" he asked quickly. Suddenly out of the darkness a young girl jumped out…

My eyes seemingly fluttered back open… ow ow ow! Ugh my leg! And my head! Oh why am I in so much pain? I looked threw my squinted eyes and saw…Dad? He was grabbing katherin by the arm, she came at him with a knife, he held her up, put his bare foot against her own leg and dropped her, keeping and angle on her foot making it impossible to land without falling. She landed hard on her back right beside me, knife in hand.

Her wrist raised to stab my father in the leg, I reached over quickly and slapped her arm before impact, resulting in her digging the knife into the hardwood floors beneath us. She turned, crazed. "damn you Mai!" she said before moving to elbow me in the face, I felt too weak to block in time and braced myself for impact.

Nothing happened…. I opened my eyes again and saw Katherine's arms being held down by my father, with simply one leg holding her arms against her chest. L quickly pulled a set of handcuffs from his pocket and strapped them on the child, sticking her against a pole before going back to his daughter.

Stepan, still in the chair asked "what is that woman doing? And can I get out of this chair now?" L held his daughter against himself for the incline and looked over at his wife, Kagome shot several arrows in one shot as the shinigami flew over her, one of the arrows hig the shinigami on the side, knocking several jewels of the encrusted monstrosity.

Mirra held her head and tried to look over her father's side "where is mum?" she asked quickly and L replied "can you walk?" ignoring her question. Mirra shook her head slightly before gripping it again. "Not well at best. My leg is injured and I may have a concussion." Lsilently pulled a gun out of wis waistband. Mirra said quietly "no, bullets don't hurt shinigami." L looked down quickly at Mirra and said "this boy?" she smiled slightly and said "innocent." He raised an eybrow as if to say 'are you sure?' she said quickly "I am Certain."

Using the Knife Katherine had dropped to the floor L cut the ropes on young Stepan quickly and said "Keep her conscious."

"Kagome! get down!" came L's voice from across the room Kagome turned to her husband and the gun in his hand, she ducked. L shot at the side of a bookshelf and the books fell. Several hit the shinigami before he noticed the shelf falling and made them go through him instead. However the distraction cause kagome to fire another Bow, thie shinigami flew up wards, his leg caught by the arrow blew off.

"Arh! You damned Priestess!" he yelled s he flew towards the slouching detective. "L!" Kagome yelled and Ljumped out of the way. "Get Mirra and get out of here!" Kagome screamed. L never spoke back he simply jumped down.

Kagome ran across the room and jumped in front of L holding her hands out, holding a barrier. The shinigami flew backwards and yelled "well there is someone I can kill." Kagome gasped and turned in time to the see the extreamly fast flying god of death flying towards her daughter.

Mirra frowned as the shinigami flew towards her. She watched the blinding shinning demonic creature flew foreward so quickly.

… "Mu…mmy?"

My eyes flickered open. The room was way too bright, my eyes hurt. Wait I take that back… my eyes, my head head, back, butt, arms… everything hurt, but most of all my right leg. Though the pain seemed dulled, like there was a film over my senses. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in… a hospital room?

I looked to my right, my mother was curled up on a lounge chair, sleeping, with a blanket wrapped around her. What happened, this shinigami was about to kill me? I was supposed to be dead! …and where was my father?" I looked over to my left this time. I saw a familiar white head of hair just over the edge of the bed.

I leaned over and said quietly. "Near?" he looked up at me. "Miss Mai is awake it seems." I smiled slightly and said "Yes, My mother is fine?" Near nodded. "Stepan? The boy with me?" Near nodded again and said "for the most part." I looked down, worried about my next question "Near… Where is…?"

I was interrupted when the door opened. A man in a white coat walked in…. doctor, and behind him….

'_DADDY!' _ I smiled with relief. "Father. That is good. I am afraid I lost consciousness." I heard a small murmer to the right. "wha, whats going…." Mother said as she woke up, she saw me and I smiled at her, I waved slightly at my mother who immeadiatly jumped from her chair and ran to me. "Oh thank god!" she said gripping me in a tight embrace.

I sighed "thank you mother, for your concern." She pulled back and gave me an amused facial expression. She looked around and said "oh god, im surrounded by overly formal geniuses." Father walked over and placed a hand on my mother's shoulder "Mai, … I am grateful you awakened." I smiled at him. Father had been talking to the doctor, the way he acted not worried, meant that my health was not in jeopardy, it was comforting.

Suddenly a small person ran inside to me bed. "nii-san!" came the voice of James at the edge of the bed. I laughed lightly so as not to hurt my head more "hello Jai, how have you been?" he grinned and said "sister got hurt… there was a lot of blood…" I frowned and flicked my gaze straight back to my father.

The doctor interrupted and said "not to interrupt this family reunion, however now that the patient has awakened, there are some tests to take, could I ask everyone to leave the room?" my father said quickly "yes, please excuse us." As they left the room.

I awoke again a few hours later to "YOU LITTLE TWERP!" I frowned and opened my eyes. I was in a different room again. The walls were a faded yellow, it seemed I was now in Wammy's infirmary. I sat up slowly to see Mello about to punch Near, who calmly held up a toy shield "Calm down. You are in fact rather annoying." I laughed they both turned to me in shock, and that's when I noticed Matt in the corner.

"Baby face! Your awake!" I smiled and said "it would appear so, I was awake once already, you did know this correct?" he nodded and said "sure but you had already passed it by the time I came in to visit, sneaky"

I tried not to laugh, so as not to further injure my fragile head. Mello and Near had subsequently stopped fighting and Mello walked over to speak to me. Near simply pulled out a phone from his pocket, after giving me a nod of appreciation of coarse and dialed.

"How are you doing Mai?" Mello asked, almost no anger in his voice at all…. Huh, weird. "I'm feeling better, however I am still unaware of the occurences after I lost consciousness. Matt and Mello grinned and said "yeah well, we better let your parents handle that." I frowned and said "what does that mean?" "well it seems Jungle gym had a secret no one thought of." I frowned but they deceided to not say anymore and left the room with Near.

Several minutes passed and Mother and Father returned to my room, with my brother James holdoing my mother's hand tightly. "Jai, Mother, Father." I said acknowledging their prescence. My father walked slowly to the far side of my bed, if I didn't know any better, I would say that he was slouching more than usual.

"What happened Father, after I lost consciousness." Suddenly James said, rather loudly I might add. "It was loud and everyone was angry." I frowned and said "Jai, why did you go to the attic?" he shrugged and said quieter, as if embarresed "I heard mummy and daddy." My mother smiled sadly and said "I'm afraid to say this but, I never destroyed the shinigami."

What… what did that mean? "Jai?" I said looking at him as he hid behind mother. My father spoke up next saying "Unfortunatly Jai has acquired the same mystical prowess as his mother." _Holy crap, that was… unexpected…_ My father leaned in and whispered in my ear "please do not pull such a reckless stunt again."

I smiled and said "I'm sorry but, at least I can say you would have done the same." "If L and his successors were all terminated, the criminal world would be given too lenient a grasp. A harsh blow to the world."

"Modest aren't we." My mother said in the corner. L looked up at her and smiled, I said quickly "dad, you have plenty of succesors." He said nothing for a moment before muttering "Kira sent another precios person to the hospital, even this long after his own demise… if only it were possible to kill light again." Kagome chuckled a moment and said "what are we going to do about this little one?" she spoke only to my father this time.

He shrugged, with his posture, it was a strange sight. "I believe the mystical world is your domain Kagome." She frowned and said, whilst looking at James "Do you remember the Higurashi Shrine Mummy mentioned?" he smiled and nodded.

"I think we should all go visit soon."

_So there you have it, Kira's apprentice was dead, and the shinigami would most likely hesitate before coming to human world again any time soon. Mother started to Train James when we got back to the shrine, forcing her and father to stay home with us more often, this cheered James up emmensaly. We planned to stay in Japan for quite a while._

_However we were never quite sure how long that was going to last._

_Father worked on cases from the shrine mostly, barely having to leave, he even let Mello and Near take over several of the cases under his name, although he continued to watch their progress and help with the deduction process._

_I went to school in Japan for a while, regular school, I was younger than my classmates but after a while they got used to me being around, The bullying didn't last long after I got suspended from Gym… My martial arts training from father outranked the boy's brute strength it seems._

"Mai! Your leaving?" I turned around to see Narelle running down the halls of Wammy's house. "I was going to come and visit you soon Narelle … to apologise." She frowned and said "I was planning be angry you know that. But then you went and got all injured." I looked down and said nothing.

"and now your just leaving?" I nodded "Jai and I are going to Japan with out parents for a while." She crossed her arms "how long" I shrugged "we don't know, the foreseeable future at least." Narelle frowned and said "you shouldn't have knocked me out like that." I nodded "yes, that is true, however … the apprentice…." I spoke, my words breaking.

"It really was Katherine?" she asked. So she knew then. I nodded. "unfortunately she herself suffered a worse fate." Narelle's eyes were rimmed red. "I am sorry Narelle, but at least now the case is over." She shrugged and said "I suppose… will you… write?"

I smiled "of coarse Narelle. I am glad you have forgiven me." "oh I haven't forgiven you." She said quickly "but your still my friend, and im starting to run low on them so… I'll get over it." I placed a hand on her shoulder "Stepan is still here." She smiled and said "yeah but he's more a boyfriend now." My eyebrows raised "that's new." Was all I said.

_My goodbye to Stepan ran along similar lines, however he seemed more grateful, thanking me for saving his life and the like._

_Narelle and Stepan, hmmm at least I know they will look after each other while im gone._

_Despite the angry comments from my family and friends, the faculty and simply people I knew, people that were upset that I pursued this case I still felt a sence of accomplishment._

_Father seemed to understand, he had defeated Kira, I defeated his apprentice. Mother defeated Shinigami, James protected me at the last minute and produced a ball of purification energy, effectively killing the shinigami that passed too close, not expecting such power to come from a small child._

_People still call us the second Generation, I suppose they are more right now then ever before._

* * *

_**Soooooo, yeah I finished it, and yes that was Mirra in all the italics, if it doesn't make any sence im sorry, but at least its finished now, I no longer feel the wrnching guilt that comes from leaving a fanfiction unfinished hehehe.**_

_**Mirra**_: Ha! Im so awesome, I wonder if we will get reviews?  
_**Me**_: I doubt it, this story has been sitting here a while, most of my loyal reviewers would have forgotten it by now.

_**Mirra: **_well aren't you stupid  
_**Me: **_…yes….

_**Anyway thank you to all the people that did follow my sequel and the original. It used to be a big buzz to my day to see reviews… that's one thing that sucks about writing full books, no chapter by chapter reviews! Oh noes, the horror! Heheh by all! **_


End file.
